Yugioh Arc v Z-Arc v
by star eyes pendulum dragon
Summary: Adopted by Diabolic Tracer. It was bound to happen. Zarc's revival couldn't be stopped, but there was something that even the demon wasn't ready for. The world was no longer the one he remembered and the four dragons turned their backs on him. What should he do now? Will he try to finish what was started so many years ago... Or will he redeem himself by saving the four worlds?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone. Did you miss me. Bet you all are wondering why I did this. Well truth is that Diabolic Tracer couldn't finish this and couldn't find time to do this ether. So I asked him to let me take over the story for him, so he let me and here I am, doing his story. I really liked this story, so I'll complete this. For now, enjoy.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: The rebirth of a dead Duellist.**

The four dragons were roaring; calling out each other. Everyone was confused of what's going on, but more than that they were scared, even horrified by the three boys with identical faces that stood in front of them.

A young girl called Riley put both hands over her ears, doing the best she could to suppress the voice of the devil that was yelling from within the three boys. It was by far the most terrifically presence that the young Akaba has felt in her life.

Even Celina and Sora who were trained for war since childhood, for the first time in their lives, understood what true fear is. With the Obelisk Blue duellist trapped by an Ancient Gear Hunting Hound and the girl still under the effect of the nerve gas, neither of them was in a position to do anything. All they could do was watch and hope that Yuya and Yugo will snap out of whatever was happening with them.

But it was all in vain. The devil would resurrect tonight and nobody could stop it from happening.

 **"We have waited for this long."** Yuya said in a low voice, while trying to suppress the anger building inside of him with each passing moment.

The Standard duellist was struggling against the chains that were holding his body in place while at the same time, in his mind, he was desperately fighting against the darkness blooming inside his heart.

 **"Now is the time of our revival!"** Yugo shouted, prompting his counterpart to give in to the Darkness and become one.

Keeping control was harder than one would expect. The fight wasn't going in Yuya's favour and Yuto, the other soul who lived inside of him, has already fallen into the darkness in their souls. It was useless to fight, but Yuya couldn't give up. For his friends and for Yuzu he had to stop the darkness from taking over him.

 **"We become on!"** At Yuri's words, something in Yuya snapped. The Standard counterpart realized something that he had never thought about before in all the times he was fighting against the darkness.

The sharp pain in Yuya's chest strengthened along with the anger and an extreme urge to destroy everything. But this time, there was something more, that the Standard duellist hasn't paid much attention to before. He felt emptiness, a void in his heart that couldn't be filled, no matter what he did. It's like piece of him was missing, giving the boy a feeling of incompleteness for a long time.

Yuya was at a loss at what to do now. The darkness that was trying to take over him wanted to destroy everything and hurt his friends and yet…

It was giving the young duellist a feeling of comfort unlike anything he has felt before. A comfort that Zuzu, his mother or father couldn't give him. The darkness was offering him the feeling of wholeness that the boy was yearning for somewhere deep in his heart for all the years.

Yuya gritted his teeth as the burning sensation in his chest became stronger and his resolve, weaker at feeling the comfort. With every moment, his reason to fight the darkness was getting hazier. Why was he opposing it again? He could barely remember now. Why was the boy refusing to join his brothers and become complete?

 **"We will become one…"** Yuto spoke from within Yuya. The Standard counterpart reopened his eyes which were now whited out just like his counterparts' and emitting an ominous red glow.

 **"We will become one…"** Yugo repeated as he stood at the right side of his chained-up counterpart on his Duel Runner, ready to merge and become one.

 **"We will become one…"** Yuri joined the Synchro and Pendulum duellists, leaving the three Obelisk Force members that escorted him dumbfound at him siding with the enemy.

Starve Venom and Clear Wing joined the chained up Odd-Eyes and Dark Rebellion as the four dragons and the three boys now stood side by side, all of them facing against a large man with a stocky build. His name was Barrett, a soldier from Academia and the one responsible for why Yuya and the two dragons were tied up and felt pain.

 **"Tonight, we will revive as one!"** Yuya shouted, accepting his counterparts and the darkness that would forever give him comfort.

 **"Battle Royale Mode: Joining."** The duel disks of Yugo and Yuri said as the two joined the duel, turning it from a 1 vs 1 to 3 vs 1.

 **Barrett LP: 4000 Hand: 0 (VS) Yuya LP: 200 Hand: 1, Yugo LP: 4000 Hand: 2, Yuri LP: 4000 Hand: 3.**

"What are you doing?" Barrett shouted, glaring at the intruders and mainly at Yuri. "Are you turning against Duel Academy after everything the professor did for you?" Barret shouted out to Yuri.

Instead of an answer, Yuri drew a card from his deck with an even more vicious look on his face than before. **"My turn!"** Yuri called out as he drawled his card.

 **Turn 4 Yuri LP: 4000 Hand: 4**

 **"I activate the continuous spell - Seed Cannon Salvo! By its effect I send a level four or lower Predator Plants from the deck to the graveyard and inflict 300 damage to the opponent!"** Yuri said as he explained his spell's effect, while sending a Predator Plant card from his hand to the graveyard.

Barrett only gritted his teeth in response, angered by the betrayal of a fellow Academia soldier.

 **Barrett LP: 4000 - 3700 Hand: 0**

Yuri smirked and held out his hand toward the opponent's monsters. **"Next, I activate Starve Venom's effect, targeting Beastborg Panther Predator! For the rest of this turn, the effects of your monster are negated and Starve Venom gains those effects!".** Yuri called out as he explained his Fusion Dragon's effect, who started to open the mouths-tails.

 **"At this moment, I activate Clear Wing's effect!"** Yugo interjected as his Synchro Dragon roared. **"When a Level 5 or higher monster activate its effect, I can negate the effect and destroy it!"** Clear Wing's wings sparkled and fired a surge of energy at Starve Venom, destroying it. The Synchro Dragon then gained a green aura around it, as its attack power increased.

 **Clear Wing Synchro Dragon - Wind/Level 7/ATK: 2500 - 5300/DEF: 2000.**

 **"Starve Venom's other effect activates!"** Yuri declared as a swamp filled with a purple poison liquid formed in front of him. **"When Starve Venom is destroyed I can destroy as many Special Summoned monsters the opponent controls as possible and inflict their attack as damage!"** Yuri called out as he and his counterparts smirked in victory.

The purple liquid shot toward Barrett and his monsters; Beastborg Panther Predator and Beastborg Wolf Kämpfer, melting them and making them explod, sending Barrett flying into the air.

 **Barrett LP: 3700 = 0 Hand: 0**

Beastborg Medal of the Steel Chain and Beastborg Medal of the Crimson Chain both disappeared from the field. The chains around Yuya, Odd-Eyes and Dark Rebellion broke apart, freeing the duellist and his dragons. The boy looked down, the shadows of his hair covering his glowing red eyes.

"Yuya…" Sora mumbled looking at the three boys in hope for his friend to regain control. The Obelisk Blue student was sincerely hoping that his friends was able to regain control. Unfortunately, that hope didn't last for long as Yuya moved and spoke.

 **"We won."** Yuya chuckled and then looked at the ceiling. Yuri and Yugo did the same and all three of them gained a dark aura that connected them with one another as a surge of dark energy ran through their bodies, causing the pendant of Yuya's neck to fall off and onto the ground.

"We won and we will keep winning until the end of the world!" As Yuya says these words, Stargazer Magician and Timegazer Magician flew from Yuya's deck and into the air, before they combined into one. The new monster was a human male who wore a suit with a long cape that matches the appearance of the night sky. He raised his staff toward the ceiling and the cards of the four dragons flew around it, glowing.

 **"Astrograph Sorcerer who controls space-time! We superimpose our wishes with your profound power!"** Yuya, Yuto, Yugo and Yuri chanted in unison with their dark aura flaring more power. The four cards glowed stronger as Astrograph Sorcerer opened a large portal that swallowed the three boys, with him disappearing.

"Y-Yuya!" Reira cried out and took a step back. Everyone looked at the portal in front of them unsure of how to react and what to do. Should they try to close it, or maybe call Reiji and the other Lancers for backup? Many options ran through their heads and as much as they wouldn't like to admit it, running away was the most appealing one for them at the moment.

The sound of glass shattering echoed through the area and the portal closed, revealing a single human standing where Yuya, Yugo and Yuri once were. The man's face resembled that of the boys, but a bit more mature since he was older than them. His hair was silver with light green highlights and his outfit changed to one that resembled a combination between a Duel Suit and a cowboy outfit.

After a few more silent moments, the man opened his yellow eyes and looked around, quickly noticing that something was horrible wrong with the environment and him. The first thing that made him an impression was that he couldn't feel his wings and tail anymore and he thought it was because of the long sleep that he spent without a psychical body, but then the second thing that shocked him was that his body could actually fit in a sewer. The man looked at his hands and after blinking a few times to make sure that he wasn't hallucinating he reached to the horrible realization that he, was no longer in his dragon form.

The man realized that this time he is alone. His dragon form was a result of his bond with his only friends, the four dragons. It was a symbol of their shared hatred toward humans and their foolishness. The loathing toward the ones that made the monsters fight against each other and hurt one another just for amusement. The disguise from the ones who cheered and encouraged him for more brutal duels. But now those cries of anger and desire for destruction for the humans that once made him give up his own humanity were no longer there.

His friends were no longer seeking to fight and kill, they no longer wanted to be the Supreme King Dragon, especially Odd Eyes. His first and favourite dragon. Their hatred toward humans has subsided during the years in which he was separated into four pieces. The man and his dragons to longer shared the same desire of destroying the world and were unable to combine into a single being, for the sole purpose of destroying the world.

"What the hell is going on here?" One of the three Obelisk Force that escorted Yuri finally asked in fear at what he witnessed.

"I have no idea!" the second answered to his comrade, fear in his voice.

"I don't know, but without Yuri and Captain Barrett we won't be able to finish the mission." The last one told the others in fear at the man that appeared.

The three then clicked the button on their duel disks that would return them to the Fusion Dimension and disappeared from the Synchro dimension. With its master gone, the Ancient Gear Hunting Hound that had bitten on Sora's hand vanished as well, freeing the Obelisk Blue student from its deadly hold.

"Yuya…?" Celina asked both confused and shocked of what has happened with the young Entertainment Duellist and what happened to him. With the appearance of this new person her bracelet has began glowing stronger than before, indicating about the danger coming from the man's solely existence.

Hearing this name, the older duellist momently turned around and for the first time noticed that there were other people with him in the area. The shock and fear that was written on their faces amused him a bit and also returned some of his self-confidence that he lost after realizing the form he was currently stuck in. For the man, it was always a nice sight when the people who looked at his form had their eyes filled with fear and despair, losing all hope to live.

But his satisfaction was just for so long. The moment his eyes landed on the girl that called out his name, something inside of him snapped. Humiliating memories of how a lowly human was able to defeat and seal him so many years ago returned back all at once and an uncontainable rage blazed into his chest.

The girl in front of him had the same face as the one who split him into four fragments across the different dimensions, just a bit younger. And the bracelet that she was wearing, it was the same as one of those that the woman once had. The woman who the man would have given his life to protect, the woman he loved since childhood and the woman who betrayed him. Just looking at the girl made the man want to open her chest and rip off her heart with his bare hands. And that's what he was going to do, just in a moment.

"Yuya is no more." The man grinned with an evil smirk. "Actually, he never was anything more but a fragment of me, Zarc." The now revealed Zarc said with an evil aura around him, with Dark aura appearing around him that took shape of a Black Dragon, scaring everyone.

"Yuya!" Another voice cried out making Zarc roll his eyes with his Dark aura disappearing. The Demon Duellist sighed and regained his composure, before he turned toward the source and found a 14-year-old pink haired girl standing behind him with a worried expression on her face. Actually, she had the same face as the other girl, minus the hair and eyes colour and also had a bracelet that was growing to signalize about the danger being near Zarc.

A creepy smile appeared across Zarc's face as he turned fully toward the pink haired girl with his Dark Aura reappearing. Today must be the luckiest day in his reborn life; not only did he revive into a singular being, but on top of that he got the best chance to get rid of not one, but two reincarnations of his biggest nemesis that betrayed him and get his revenge for that humiliation from all those years ago.

Instinctively the girl took a step back, trying to move as far from the man as possible. He may have the same face as her friend Yuya, but his eyes were enough for her to recognize that he isn't the boy she loved. Unlike the warm and carrying gaze that Zuzu was used to this man had a look so cold and ruthless that it was more fitting for a demon than a human, especially his glowing yellow eyes.

"W-what happened with Yuya?" Zuzu asked with a trembling voice, retreating away from Zarc as far as possible. She had to admit that she was scared from the man more than anything she has felt, but she had to know why he had the same face as Yuya and what he did to her crush. "W-where is Yuya? Answer me!" Zuzu shouted out to the man to tell her what he did to her crush.

"Don't worry about him." Zarc smirked as he took a step forward to the girl, with his Duel Disk activating with the Duel Blade. He could already taste the sweet revenge from his betrayed love. "My Standard piece is at a place where your little tricks to tame him won't work anymore." Zarc said as he really wanted to kill the girl for trying to keep his Standard piece from merging together with his counterparts.

"T-tricks?" Yuzu asked confused about what the man was referring to. Never in her life has she tried to trick or lie to Yuya. Why would she? She cared about him. She loved Yuya and would give up on the world, just to be with him.

"Don't get near Yuzu!" Sora shouted out as he ran towards Zarc from behind. The young man just sighed and raised his right hand, firing concentrated dark energy at the intruder, striking and sending the young Obelisk Blue flying and crashing into a wall, braking his bones. At this the demon Duellist smiled, at least he still had some of his former powers even in this miserable form that he lived in, till he become his real form.

"Sora!" Yuzu shouted out in worry for her friend, before she turned back to Zarc, realizing that he was now in front of her with him holding four cards in his right hand, ready to summon his family to destroy her.

Zarc looked down at the girl as the memories of the past flashed through his eyes. Once those cursed reincarnation of that women are gone, there will be no force strong enough to oppose him ever again. Yet, there was something holding him back from killing the girl. A distant feeling that Zarc couldn't understand was stopping him from hurting her. Just what has that damn witch done while he was split in four to cause this!? No matter how much he tried, Zarc couldn't fight against this feeling of affection that was stopping him from hurting the girl in front of him.

He saw memories of his past four pieces. He saw his Standard piece having fun, duelling the Standard piece of his enemy. He saw memories of his Xyz piece seating on a bench with the Xyz piece of his enemy, leaning her head on his Xyz piece with his Xyz piece smiling at her with a smile. He saw memories of his Synchro Piece, working on his Duel Runner with the Synchro Piece of his enemy, before it changed to both of them looking at the setting sun. He saw memories of his Fusion piece dogging a Blade swipe from the Fusion Piece of his enemy, who was smirking. Finally, he saw memories of him and his enemy in the park in the night sky, kissing each other with love, making Zarc lower his right hand.

However, the ceiling then collapsed and a tall and muscular man with tattoos all over his face came out of the smoke, holding up an activated red duel disk on his arm. The man's left eye was growing as it scanned the surrounding, before he focused on Zuzu.

"Sergey!" Yuzu shouted out, recognizing the man that appeared. She could never forget their Turbo Duel, during the second round of the Friendship Cup. The man's brutal duelling style was something she has never expected to face. If it wasn't for Sora to rescue her after that duel, she wasn't even sure if she was going to be alive right now.

"Another weird thing showed up." Zarc said irritated with him putting his cards back in his deck. He just resurrected a few minutes ago and people have already stolen his spotlight a number of times. "Can't you wait for your turn? I'm busy right now." Zarc said still irritated at the man, ruining his chance to kill a piece of his enemy.

"Ce-lina…" Zarc heard a voice, making him turn around and saw that with the last of his strength, Barrett has crawled to where the said girl was. The man put a hand over his duel disk. "I will… bring you back to the professor with my own hand." Barret said as he wouldn't give up.

"Barrett..." Celina looked down at her old comrade. Her face was filled with sadness and pity for the man who has devoted his entire life to Academia. This time she knew, there was no way to prevent the man from sending her back. The duel disk flashed and a blue light devoured the two Fusion residents, however, before they disappeared, Zarc used his right hand to create a Dark Dragon hand and grab Celina and pull her away, just in time, before Barret fully disappeared.

"Nice try, asshole!" Zarc cursed as he put the Fusion piece of his enemy down, next to Riley, who stayed close to her, before he looked at the machine man. "Piss off already Metal man. I don't have for you at the moment''. Zarc said as he swears at the machine man, before he looked back at Zuzu.

Zarc outstretched his right hand to blast the girl with dark energy, but something didn't feel right. The young man glanced to the side and saw something that made his eyes widen in shock. Sergey has activated the rocket boosters build into his legs and charged toward the two, intending to capture one of the two girls.

The young demon processed to raise his right hand at Sergey and blast the annoying bug with a dark pulse, but unfortunately for the Demon Duellist, the cyborg duellist was faster and tackled him out of the way before Zarc could recast his attack at him. Seeing how easily the man who looked like Yuya got taken out with no problem, Yuzu turned around tried to run away from the machine man.

She already knew that Sergey must be after her as not long-ago Roger has also sent Security to arrest the Standard girl. Of course, Zuzu had no idea what that man needed her for, but surely it couldn't be something good if he was doing such actions to capture her.

Sergey turned his head toward the retreating girl and his left eye glow, reminding that he's ordered to capture her or Celina; a task most easy for his new body to complete. The man used his rocket boosters to speed toward past Zuzu, before he stopped in front of Zuzu, successfully blocking her only way of escape in the matter of a few seconds. Before the Standard girl could process the sudden turn of events, an arm wrapped around her waist, firmly securing that she won't be able to escape from the Machine man, no matter what she does.

Zarc groaned and put his hands on the ground to support himself while getting back up and reactivating his Duel Disk. How dared that lowly human touch a God like him? He was going to tear that bitch to shreds just for this selfishness and act of rebellion against him. Zarc's dark aura reappeared around him as he stood back up, with his yellow eyes glowing.

"I'm sending you all to hell tonight!" Zarc shouted out as his dark aura turned into a dark dragon, before he raises his right-hand again. Seeing that Sergey has captured Yuzu, the demon steadied his aim to blast both the selfish bastard and the bitch's reincarnation in one go with one blast. Zarc's rage was to great and he couldn't think of anything else, but destroying the standard piece.

The cyborg didn't pay any attention to the young man or his threats; he had more important things to do than dealing with a stranger that appeared out of nowhere. Instead of answering to the provocation, Sergey activated his rocket boosters once again, dodged the dark energy blast and flew through the hole in the ceiling that he made with his entrance, with Zuzu calling out for help.

"Where are you running bastard?!" Zarc yelled after the man and activated his duel disk, drawing five cards, but unfortunately for him, none of the monsters he currently had was able to fly and destroy both humans. The demon duellist gritted his teeth and looked up at the night sky and saw the magical stars.

God Damn it all to hell! Why? Why is everything going against him now that he has finally revived into the world after so long? Like being reborn in his weak human form wasn't cruel enough, he had the perfect chance to get revenge on that woman that betrayed him by killing one of her pieces and make sure she could never revive. Yet, the demon was unable to even do that and instead let the standard piece escape. He even helped the Fusion piece by saving her from returning to the Fusion Dimension.

And the fault for this failure wasn't in Sergey or Barrett that Zuzu got away, but him. Zarc had the Standard piece in his hands. He could have killed her right there on the moment without blinking an eye or braking a sweet. Or that's how he was thinking that it was going to be like. It would be very easy to blame the world for his misfortune, but the reality was that Zarc couldn't bring himself to harm the girl. Zarc also didn't know why, but he just suddenly helped the Fusion piece by saving her from returning to her so-called home and prevent her from being punished by the professor, or what Zarc knows him as Leo Akaba.

No matter how strong his hatred toward those two pieces and their bracelets was, somewhere deep within his heart was something that stopped him from hurting them and saving one of them. Something within him has not changed and Zarc knew that he could never defeat it. The demon could never change the feelings of the four boys whose souls were used to revive him. He could never destroy the feelings of love he has for his greatest enemy that he loved and wanted to spend his life with.

* * *

 **(Flashback)**

A young 14-year-old Zarc, wearing black pants, white skirt and jacket, brown boots and brown gloves was walking with a 14-year-old girl that had the same face as Zuzu and Celina, but had marron and red hair with two pigtails and grey eyes, wearing a light Purple dress in the park with the sky dark.

"That was an amazing Duel you did back there in that tournament Zarc''. The female said to the Demon Duellist with a smile of pure happiness on her face. Zarc smiled at the female. "Thanks Ray. I did it because you were there for me. I really am happy to have you as a friend''. Zarc said to the female he called Ray, while blushing. The girl called Ray also blushed at Zarc's kind words, before she walked up to Zarc, confusing him.

"Ray. What are yo – ''. Zarc tried to say, before Ray cut him off by kissing him on the lips, while putting her hands on Zarc's shoulders, with her eyes closed. Zarc's eyes widen in shock that his best friend kissed him. Ray. The Girl that he was in love with since he was young was really kissing him. Zarc started to get tears in his eyes, finally seeing that Ray loved him, just like how he loves her. Zarc closed his eyes as he kissed her back, while putting his hands on her hips.

Zarc and Ray's kiss lasted for 10 seconds, before Ray pulled away and smiled at Zarc. "I'm glad you really care for me Zarc. I want to spend my live with you, live with you and be with you forever. I love you''. Ray said as she confessed her feelings to Zarc, while looking nervous at telling Zarc her feelings. Zarc smiled at Ray happily. "I love you to Ray''. Zarc said to the girl he loved, before he kissed Ray again, with Ray returning the kiss. The moon shined down on Zarc and Ray as they enjoyed their first kiss together.

* * *

 **(Flashback End)**

"I could never stop loving Ray. No matter what happens''. Zarc whispered to himself, knowing he'll never get rid of his feelings to the girl he loved. Zarc then looked at the last people in the area, seeing Riley still next to the lying down Celina, who were both watching him in fear, while Sora was barely standing up with blood coming out of his mouth. Everything that Zarc once knew has changed, while he relished that some things haven't changed.

The world which he once tried to destroy was no more, replaced by four dimension that he barely knew anything about, even with the memories of his four pieces. His dragons, the only friends he ever had before he met Ray, the only ones who were there for him when he needed someone after Ray betrayed him after she left him after one of his matches when he refused to stop duelling the crowd wanted him, when he needed a friend to help comfort him, they have changed as well. With the shared desire for destruction now gone and replaced by a duty to protect and make people smile again like the old days, the four beasts no longer wanted to be a part of him. Clear Wing wanted to fly in the air in a turbo Duel with Zarc. Dark Rebellion wanted to battle with him against other Duellists. Starving Venom wanted to pummel some monsters because he felt like it with him. Odd Eyes Pendulum Dragon wants to make people smile again with Duelling with Zarc, just like in the old days.

As for Zarc, he has changed as well. The experience and bonds that his fragments have gathered during all those years were still there, within him, while he now relished he can never destroy the feelings of love for his friend that betrayed him. All those spoken and unspoken feelings haven't disappeared and were still inside of him, slowly, changing the misled human and bringing him back to the man that he once was back in the past.

After so many long years, Zarc, the duellist, has finally been revived, but Supreme King Dragon Zarc was still gone forever now with Zarc now wishing to atone for his past mistakes that he made, and hopefully see his friend again and try to fix things between them.

* * *

 **Ta-da. First chapter done with many changes. Zarc saves Celina from returning to Fusion, has a history with Ray, Zarc wishes to atone for his mistakes and wishes to see Ray again. Also I would like some help creating Supreme King Servant cards for Zarc. They could be Supreme King versions of other monsters or brand new monsters. I would really like it if you helped me.**

 **Later, Let's Rev it up and Into the Vrains.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone. I finished the second chapter of this story. I finished it early, but waited a bit. Anyway, I would like some help with creating OC cards for Zarc, called Supreme King Guardian monsters. They will be Zarc's new deck that is proof that he no long wants destruction and wants peace, which Yuya's Pendent changes his cards to. Anyway, enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: The Rampage of a lost soul.**

Irritation, boredom, annoyance, anger and confusion – those were just a few of the words that could describe how Zarc felt right now. The Demon Duellist couldn't even begin comparing the old world with this new one that has been created after his defeat at Ray's hands. And what he hated the most about this place was, of course, the humans: since none of them had the slightest of idea of who he is and what he could do. They weren't scared to oppose him, Duel him or attack him. Zarc was also confused at why his pieces memories were in his head now like they belonged to him, when those memories were to never exist and only his memories should just exisit.

Thought, it's not like they used to fear him back when he was still a human a few years ago, right? Yeah, back then they used to praise him and shout his name, demanding more battles and pain to inflect to his enemies. The clapping and whistling, they gave it their all and the only thing Zarc needed to do was satisfy their desires, give them the grand show everyone was yearning to see and make his enemies spit out blood from their mouths.

A violent and bloody battle to death, that was what the crowd wanted and he gave it to them, even if he asked them to stop asking for those battles. It was like an unspoken deal existed between Zarc and the audience: he would provide them with the entertainment they all wanted and in return, they would accept him, acknowledged his skills, stop looking at him as at some lunatic for his ability to hear the voices of the spirits, look up to him, call him their hero and try to be like him.

Much time has passed since the destruction of the Original Dimension and battle against his betrayed lover, but it was still echoing in his ears. The cheering of the name "Zarc" over and over again that once let him surpass the border between humanity and duel spirits and the horrified whispers of the name "Supreme King Dragon Zarc" Was heard as they feared him and realised their mistakes, but too late to fix it.

There was nothing wrong in his actions to please the crowd. Zarc was just meeting the expectation of his fans that would watch him in all his duels. While answering to their unholy desires for stronger and fiercer duels, he was also satisfying the hunger for blood and death of his dragons. Through, he once knew that wasn't what his Dragons wanted and what he truly wanted as well. What Zarc really wanted and just realised was respect and acceptance from the humans, but he massed his chance up and lost the respect and acceptance that he wanted. He even lost the love of the one person that accepted him when no one else would. His childhood love and greatest enemy. Ray Akaba.

Through violence he once made humans accept him and give him respect, but the same trick wasn't going to work this time… which is why he was feeling so irritated. The small ants he once slaughtered with the thousands have gotten sturdier than he would like. Even when faced with absolute power, they didn't fall into despair, didn't give up or fear defeat. The situation was getting worst with each and every second, yet they stood together, refusing to accept that their effort is in vain to rescue their friend.

And now the four dragons were roaring, trying to frightened Zarc's opponents and avoid direct conflict with them like they did in the old times. Of course, even that didn't stop the Lancers and only fuelled their motivation to keep fighting for their friend and fellow comrade who has been tricked by the darkness inside of him and used as sacrifice to revive a demon. Not even knowing that their friend gave in and revived a dead Duellist, not a devil.

It all started a few minutes after Sergey escaped with Yuzu, some ninja Duellist named Moon Shadow came as reinforcements. Thought his arrival was too late to save the standard piece of the bracelets girls, he didn't miss the presence of Zarc who was still there, planning out his moves and what he should do next. Zarc thought long and hard at seeing his Synchro Pieces memories of this dimension and what he should do next. Should he leave and go to Fusion to get the last pieces of Ray to revive her, or make his Synchro piece's dream of a united city of tops and commons.

Normally there wouldn't be anything to think about or plan what he should do next. Zarc would just fuse with his dragons and destroy the world without a second thought, just like everyone wanted him to do back in his world. But things weren't as simple now that he was back among the living. The dragons' anger toward the humans who used and hurt them has subsided from being with his four pieces and living with them. Of course, Zarc had the power to control them, bend them under his own will and force them to fuse with him, however… that's not what a family does to each other.

Even for the Demon Duellist who had the power of a god, going against the will of those who were there for him when he was rejected by his own kind and betrayed by his lover, was an unforgivable sin. The dragon and all the other spirits were those who accepted him for who he is and for his gift when others rejected his gift. They understood the man's pain and tried to ease it when everyone else just ignored him and mocked him for his gift, calling him a ''freak'' or ''Loser''. Together they saw humans' cruelty and mistreating toward the spirits and pledged to fight against it together and make the humans realise their mistakes they made and if not, destroy them.

But while Zarc has been in process of organizing out his thoughts at what he should do next, Sora and Moon Shadow were planning how to restrain the man so they could question him about everything that happened and where Yuya is. Since the young demon had supernatural powers, the two duellists had to be cautious and a direct approach would be dangerous since he could just blast them with a dark pulse or just blow them away and destroy them. Riley didn't move from her spot next to Celina, who was still recovering from the gas inflected into her, just watched in fear.

Sora and Moon Shadow decided that the best way to take down the devil Duellist would be to attack him from two sides at the same time when he isn't looking. So while Zarc was occupied with his thoughts at what he should do next, one the two would sneak from behind and take him down and restrain him so that they could question him.

Unfortunately for them, the plan didn't work… like at all. As Sora and Moon Shadow charged forward together to the Demon Duellist, Zarc quickly realized what was going on and what they were planning. Due to all the experience he has obtained in the Original Dimension, as well as from his Xyz and Fusion fragments training in this Dimension War, the Demon Duellist read right through the plan like a book. Instead of blasting them like they thought, Zarc cloaked himself with the darkness, which he then fired in all direction, sending the two Duellists flying into the air and crashing into a wall, while being careful to not strike Riley or Celina.

But Sora and Moon Shadow's attempts to take down Zarc didn't end there. After he kindly made them understand that it's nearly impossible to caught him off guard with their skills, the two Duelists decided to defeat him through a duel, which Zarc tried to talk them out of it, to keep himself from hurting them more than they already are, along with not wanting Riley and Celina caught in the crossfire, but they refused.

Zarc won the Duel with little to no problem against the Ninja of the Lancers and Traitor of Duel Academy.

The Demon Duellist defeated his opponents fairly easy, even without losing a single point of Life Points, by using just Starving Venom Fusion Dragon: out of all four dragons, it was the one who disliked humans, especially Sora, the least from seeing the memories of him hurting innocent people without a care and just thinks he can just forget about it and move on. After that Duel against the two Duellists, Zarc quickly tried to leave the area, while grabbing the Fusion Piece of Ray with a Dragon hand of darkness, before he gets any more troublesome people to deal with. Especially that Declan Akaba guy that Zarc saw in his Standard Piece's memories, though he was really impressed with Declan's skills

And that's when fate started being a bitch to him. Zarc met with an old man in a threadbare robe named Tokumatsu Chojiro, a large and teen whose name was Gong Strong, who Zarc knew from Yuya's memories, and an annoyance human with a loud mouth called Sylvio, who Zarc hated from seeing his Standard Piece's memories at how he just stole his Magicians, called Yuya a thief, tried to blame Yuya for Yuto attacking him and calling him a terrible Duellist. They all also noticed the similarity that Zarc had with Yuya and Yugo and just like everyone before them that stood in his way, tried to squeeze the answer out of the demon Duellist.

At the same time, Sora and Moon Shadow joined forces with Chojiro, Gong and Sylvio, surrounding the Demon Duellist with no chance to escape and giving the start of a 5 vs 1 Battle Royale, which Zarc had to put Celina down gently next to Riley.

Right now, Zarc's third turn was about to start. Although the numbers were against him, just like in the past, the Demon Duellist was dominating the duel since it began, along with destroying his opponent's best monsters with no trouble. With all four heavenly dragons standing beside their original master, his opponents were on an even bigger disadvantage with the combined powers of the four dragons; their fields were all wide open for a direct attack by his dragons and their numbers have already decreased due to Sylvio getting One Turn Killed by Starving Venom.

Zarc gritted his teeth in anger and clenched his fists, with blood started to come out. This duel wasn't satisfying for him, not at all with all his opponents showing no fear. Even the unrivalled power of the one with the power of God couldn't break their determination, or make them flinch at all. Hanging by a single thread of hope that the boy named Yuya was still somewhere there inside of Zarc, the Lancers kept duelling with all their skills and powerful monsters. Thought Zarc was holding back from hurting his opponents because he had no more desire to hurt his Standard Piece's friends, something he has never done before, he still preferred if they just gave up so he wouldn't need to attack them with the dragons. He especially didn't want to scare the child named Riley, very fond of her from his Standard Piece's memories and not scare Celina, wanting to make her feel safe around him, not afraid of him.

"Why are you humans still trying to fight against me?" Zarc finally asked his opponents for their reason at why they fight him. He just wanted to end it painlessly, but those mortals just had to be suborned to keep fighting him. Was showing them the mercy of not killing them on his first turn not enough? To challenge a god in a battle and believe they could possible defeat him and make their wish come true? Humans' were greedy beings indeed. His one to talk, seeing how he just wants to forget what he did in the past.

"You would never understand." Sora shook his head at Zarc's response. This man couldn't possible understand what means to fight for a friend, so it was pointless to try and explain it to him, not knowing that Zarc understands what it means to fight for a friend, especially for a girl that you love. "I don't understand it all myself, but Yuya had to vanished for you to appear in this place. Because of that we will keep fighting until you bring Yuya back to us!" Sora shouted out to Zarc with blood still coming out of his mouth, determined to get his friend back.

"Just like Sora said, Gong believes that Yuya is still somewhere there inside of you, fighting against the Darkness." Gong said as he refused to give up on his friend, not knowing that Zarc didn't want to hurt him the most because of his bond with Yuya and how he protected Yuya against the humans when his father disappeared.

"After everything that Yuya did for me, I can't just stand and obverse his falling into darkness." Chojiro added as he refused to give up for the boy that made him smile and bring back his spirit to bring smiles to the city.

"If that's your reason to challenge me, then this duel is indeed just a waste of my time." Zarc answered as his lips dropped into a frown at his opponents and their reasons, with them not knowing that Yuya isn't gone, but inside of him, living in Zarc's heart. "The Yuya Sakaki you all are talking about was just an alter-ego whose only purpose was to fulfil my revival! Even if he's a part of me right now, his heart and consciousness no longer exist." Zarc lied to the friends of Yuya, trying to get them to give up so that he won't have to hurt them. Zarc was very fond of his Standard Piece, not because he was the strongest, owned his favourite dragon, or because he created a powerful summoning. Zarc was fond of Yuya because Yuya was like him back in the past, wanting to make people smile and not use Duelling as a tool for war.

"You must be lying!" Sora shouted out with tears in his eyes, making Zarc look at him with pity. It couldn't possibly be true. Yuya, his friend, the one who showed him the true purpose of duelling couldn't be… dead. "I don't believe you! What have you done to Yuya? Answer me!" Sora shouted out to Zarc with tears going down his face, not wanting to believe that Yuya is gone.

"Very well then." Zarc sighed with his eyes closed, with a dark aura forming around his body, causing his opponents to back away in alarm and fear, while Celina and Riley started to watch in fear. "If my words can't convince you, then I will just let my actions speak! Battle Phase!" Zarc ordered as he prepared to end this pointless Duel against his Standard piece's friends.

Humans' wouldn't listen to him or his words unless he fulfilled their desires. Battles, blood, dragons or even smiles. Just like with the duel spirits who he calls family, his voice was muted for this world. For it will never listen to his words or what he says or his actions. He first learned this when the crowd booed at his Entertainment Duelling. They only cheered when he duelled the way they wanted him to Duel.

"Starve Venom Fusion Dragon! Direct attack!" Zarc called out as he pointed at Chojiro, closing his eyes, while he does this. Zarc was also sad that his actions would just make the Fusion Piece of Celina fear him, along with Riley.

The Dragon swiped its tail towards his prey with a sad smile as well, not wishing to make the spirit of Lunalight Cat Dancer fear him. Chojiro cried out in pain as the attack hit him in the chest and threw him backward.

The world could never understand it. The Gift he had, when nobody else had the gift, but him. They feared him, they hated him; they wanted him to disappear off the face of the world and never return, but…

 **Chojiro Life Points: 1300 – 2800 = 0000.**

 **"Clear Wing Synchro Dragon! Direct attack!"** Zarc ordered his Synchro Dragon as he opened his eyes with a tear leaving his left eye. Feeling pain from hurting his Standard Piece's…No his friends.

The dragon roared and it dashed toward the target that Zarc marked for him, while having a sad look of hurting someone, something he promised his Mate Wind Witch – Winter Bell that he would never do. Moon Shadows's eyes widened as Clear Wing flew past him, knocking him with a stream of wind from his wings, sending him to the ground in pain.

Everything was useless. War against him was useless. Making friends with him was useless. No weapon could harm him, no duellist could stand against his strength. They couldn't get rid of him for a reason…

The only reason they want him gone is because they fear him, want him gone, hate him. Even if they did get rid of him. They would make the same mistakes as they did last time and create another Demon. The war would go on without stop.

 **Moon Shadow LP: 500 – 2500 = 0/ Hand: 0**

"Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon! Direct attack!" Zarc called out as he attacked the one man that he didn't wish to hurt the most out of his opponents. Zarc's heart beat with pain as he attacked his own friend.

The pitch-black dragon let out a prideful cry before charging toward his enemy with a sad look of his own, with its chin-blade pointing out. Dark Rebellion was doing what he never wanted to do again, something that he hated and something that would make his mate, Lyrical Luscina – Assembly Nightingale fear him. Gong screamed and the force off the impact threw him into a wall.

Supreme King Dragon Zarc wasn't created only by a single duellist and his dragons. He was the manifestation of everyone's desires for more violent battles and blood.

 **Gong LP: 900 – 2500 = 0 Hand: 0**

"Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon! Direct attack!" Zarc called out as he ordered his first dragon that he made friends with to attack his last opponent. The Dragon that made people smile alongside him with his Duelling in the good old days.

The dragon's eyes glow and it threw its head backward, a large beam forming into its mouth, with a sad look in its eyes. Odd eyes was not brining smiles in this Duel, something that he wished that he would never do again. The thing that his Mate Mozart reminded him that he loved in the past. Odd-Eyes then turned around and fired everything it got against Sora. The Fusion Duellist gritted his teeth as the beam flew through him.

Yuya, Yuto, Yugo and Yuri: One wanted to bring smiles to everyone, the second wanted peace, the third wanted to save his friend and the last wanted to be acknowledged. The desires of his own fragments were those who wake him up…and revived his true self, not the Supreme King Dragon Zarc.

 **Sora LP: 800 – 2500 = 0 Hand: 0**

The duel ended and the victor has been decided. The four dragons disappeared, but Sora was still standing, refusing to accept the outcome. After a few moments with blood now in his outfit, his body gave up and he fell face down on the ground with his Duel Disk deactivated. Zarc has proved his strength, even against five strong opponents at once, he still protected his title of an unbeatable Duellist… but he wasn't satisfied. How could he when he just hurt his own friends.

The man turned away from his opponents and processed to leave so that he could just forget what happened. That was a good warm up for Zarc to get back into Duelling with his Dragons, but it wasn't enough to satisfy him, even if it was 5 opponents. Defeating five at once wasn't much of a challenge for him, not that there has ever been a challenging duel for him. He was just sure he was just saying that to cover up his true feelings of pain of hurting his own friends. Zarc let another tear fall from his eye, before he regrew his dark Dragon arm and grabbed Celina, who didn't say anything and just let the Demon Duellist take her and started to leave the area.

"S-stop…" a weak voice spoke from behind Zarc. It was a demand, but the tone of voice it was said with was begging him. Zarc stopped in his tracks with widen eyes as he knew who's voice that belonged to, before he turned his head just enough to glance back at the one who called.

"Du…duel me… again. A… rematch. I want… a rematch." Sora who was still lying on the ground, too weak to move was using all of his strength to call out after the demon Duellist. His body was in such a bad state that he couldn't move a muscle, along with blood over his outfit, let alone duel. It was just like after his first duel against Shay; he refused to accept defeat and insisted a rematch from his enemy. Unlike then when his plea was because the lost from a Xyz user had hurt his pride as a duellist, this time Sora was fighting not out of selfishness, but out of desperation to save his lost friend that he refuses to believe if gone.

The frenzied pleas of the Fusion Duellist were met with a cold stare from Zarc's Yellow eyes that could piece through a human's soul. The way the man looked at him sent shivers down Sora's spine. Zarc was actually just trying to have him back off so that he won't hurt himself anymore.

"Don't!" Riley who has been there all the time and saw her friends getting slaughtered by the demonic and Celina getting captured again, finally mustered the courage to speak. The young Akaba stepped between Zarc and Sora, with her duel disk whirring to life. "Riley. What are you doing. Run''. Celina finally spoke to the young Akaba to run away, not wanting to see her friend get hurt, after everything she did for her.

"I won't let you hurt my friends!" Thought Riley was trying her hardest to look confident, her trembling body, rapid breathing and horrified eyes were giving away that the child was too scared to actually do anything against the Demon Duellist.

"What's the big idea anyway?" after a few seconds of full silence Zarc finally asked mockingly at their reason of why they fight him. "I already defeated all of you! You witnessed my power first hand; there doesn't exist a human that could defeat me! Even though you all already know that there is no hope, you will keep challenging me? Why? What's so important that one would be ready to risk their life for? Or is it because losing has hurt you pride and you want to restore it by defeating me? Answer me, human!" Zarc called out as he demanded an answer to why they just keep fighting him with no fear, already knowing the answer, but wants to hear it from them.

"You... you don't… know anything." Sora shook his head as he glared at Zarc. "You won't understand… what Yuya... has done for me. He opened… my eyes and… gave me something... I never had before; friends. I'm fighting… not for me… but to save my…friend." Sora said as he told Zarc his reason on why he fights. To get back his friend that showed him friendship.

Zarc was taken aback from those words. The demon stared at Sora, with a curious gaze. The Fusion Duellist was standing against a God, risking his life, for a friend? Zarc was at a loss of what to think about this reasoning. Was that human a fool? Or perhaps he was just too warm-hearted. Zarc didn't know which of the two it was, but now he could understand, even just a bit, why his dragons didn't want to destroy the humans any more. And now understands why his Standard Piece wanted to make him smile again and come back to his Duel School with him.

Even he was starting to feel a lot more respect to his friends that are fighting him for his Standard piece.

"You are wasting my time, mortal." Zarc replied coldly and his yellow eyes glowing brighter, making his appearance, if it was possible, more threatening than before, now wanting them to stay away so that they won't hurt themselves even more. "I was the one meant to exist, not them, and nobody can change this fact. If you want to blame someone, then blame the one who broke the seal that held me separated and let me get reborn''. Zarc said as he decided to create a way that would protect his friends from himself, war and Duel Academy from turning them to cards.

After saying this Zarc turned away once again, ready to leave with the Fusion Piece of Ray, but this time his eyes noticed something lying on the ground. The item was reflected in the demon's yellow orbs for a moment and many memories of someone else's past went through his mind. Moments filled with happiness, moments tainted by sadness, so many things that Zarc has experienced when his family was alive, before they passed away. Zarc knew that those memories were from his counterparts. It was such a weird feeling that unaware of it, the young man smiled at seeing the lives of his pieces. It was small and almost unnoticeable, but it was genuine. Celina was the only one that took notice of the Demon's Smile and was surprised to see him smiling, with his smile looking like Yuya's smile.

Slowly, Zarc kneeled down and took the item into his left-hand, staring at it with his yellow eyes. Sora and Riley who were watching from the side noticed Zarc picking up an item and their eyes widened as they realized what exactly Zarc was holding, while Celina already knew what he picked up. A blue pendant with furled wings: the one that Yuya used to always wear around his neck. It had fallen off when the three counterparts fused together and now it was in Zarc's possession. Zarc now had the pendent that always make Yuya smiles and reminds him of his father

The man spent a minute just looking at the pendant in his hand, until he put it around his neck, just like how Yuya did it with the Pendulum now shining a little at being around Zarc's neck.

"Technically this is my property." Zarc said as he knew that the Pendulum now belongs to him, since his Standard Piece was gone now and he had to take care of it, because it holds great power.

The man stood back up and looked at the others one last time before he walked out, while changing his style of taking Celina into a bride style carry, leaving them to just wonder about what they just witnessed. Was that a sigh that Yuya is still in there? Or maybe they just didn't know enough about Zarc and made their judgement about him too fast? It didn't matter anymore since the man was no longer there; he has left to see what rest of the world was like and to satisfy his hunger for a strong duel. With Zarc's True goal to atone for his mistakes for the past and to see Ray again.

* * *

 **(10 Minutes later)**

The city was falling apart. Thousands of people were marching through the streets, destroying everything in their path. The remaining ones who weren't a part of the crowds were the hiding into their homes, terrified at the invasion that was happening.

It was like a storm; the ground was trebling from underneath the terrifying masses of rioters of the commons. The once peaceful city was now torn apart by a revolution, leaded by one man called Shinji, who wanted to destroy the Tops and take control of the City.

And Zarc was there as well. Standing at the top of a Rooftop with Celina still in his hands, watching as the rioters who were reigning over the streets, the young man was taking his time observing them, while Celina was shocked at the Revolution that was happening. The humans were now fighting among each other, suppressing each other, spilling the blood of their own kind.

Standing unfazed by the events that occurred in front of his eyes Zarc took his time to enjoy the show and wait for his moment to strike. The duel with the Lancer hasn't satisfied his hunger, he wanted more, to duel more, stronger and fiercer than ever before, before he makes his mission to atone for his mistakes to begin. The only sound his ears could catch were the cries of the crowds for chaos and anarchy, and he will give it to them, while making sure nothing happens to the Fusion Piece of Ray.

But before that something interesting caught the man's attention. Standing against the rioters were policemen, but instead of using weapons, like how those lowly life forms from the Original Dimension tried to stop him, the Security of Synchro were armed with Duel Disks and took down their prey through duels instead of arresting them.

Masses of people were running through the streets, crashing into one another, their battle cries echoing through the air for a moment before getting lost into the endless blue abyss. Duel Disks buzzed to life and in a moment the fight between humans turned into a battle between monsters, making Zarc grant his teeth in anger, while Celina wrapped her arms around Zarc's shoulders, afraid of what she was seeing, while not knowing that she just wrapped her hands around the person she feared the most. Zarc then got off the edge of the rooftop, before he used his Dark powers to create a couch of Darkness for Celina. Zarc walked towards the couch, before he put Celina down on it.

Celina looked at the demon Duellist in confusion, who just smiled at her. "You'll be safe here. Security won't find you because this couch will be cloaked in Darkness to keep them from seeing you. I'll be back so don't try to run off''. Zarc said to Celina, telling her to not run away. Zarc then surprisingly kissed Celina on the forehead, making her blush at the Demon's actions, who just continued to smile at her, before he jumped off the rooftop and into the Revolution.

Everyone's attention was engrossed by their individual battle against their own foes. Their eyes were blind for the man who came out of nowhere and walked through the crowd. His body was emitting a dangerous dark aura and his eyes sinister yellow blazing with a lust for power and end this this pointless fighting. Spotting a crazy smirk, the new individual suddenly stopped moving as he now stood between two Duellist and their monsters.

"Hey! Get out of the way!" One of the Duellists shouted in anger at Zarc, wanting the Revolution to continue, not knowing the mistake his made.

"What is that I'm hearing?" Zarc asked and turned his head to look at the lowly being that dared shout at him with his eyes glowing. Seeing the Yellow pupils made the Duellist to back away as he realized his mistake, but it was too late to try and fix it.

"The prey dares to speak back with such a tone?!" Zarc shouted enraged and released a wave of darkness, knocking the Duellists on their backs and earning him the attention of everyone else in the street, while Celina was still on the couch, not knowing what was happening.

Everyone started with puzzled looks at the ancient God and his boundless power that had no equals. Leaded by an undying thirst to end the pointless fighting, nothing could stop this demon Duellist and even the strongest of resistance was unable to archive anything more than to temporally slow him down from ending this Revolution.

"I'm Zarc and I came back as you all wanted!" The man shouted, then raised his left arm into the air and clenched it into a fist with his Duel Disk activating with lighting roaring as the Duel Disk came to life. The dark aura around him became thicker and grew in size, taking the form of a dragon. "You humans gave birth to me! Today I'm going to fulfil the purpose that you all gave me! Prepare to duel against me until I defeat you all! Until just one is standing! Until the day I satisfy your craving for stronger and fiercer duels! Now come!" Zarc called out as he decided to use the power of Fear one last time to end this Revolution for a few moments.

The crazy smirk on Zarc's face grew wider and he brought his Duel Disk down to the level of his chest. The demon then raised his right hand, holding four cards and with a swift move he swiped them onto the yellow hologram of his Duel Disk. Zarc wasn't using his Dragons for pointless fighting, he was using them to end a pointless Rebellion.

A column of light came out from behind Zarc and the roars of four mighty and prideful creatures pierced through the sky as the forms of four dragons rose from underneath. One was purple with hungry fangs, the other white with majestic wings, the third was completely black with razor sharp fangs and the last was red with its heterochromatic eyes glaring at the humans beneath it. The four heavenly beasts stood beside their master; knowing full well what his actions are really for, they all came, lined side to side, the four dragons were ready to fight for the man and protect him with everything they had from the world and make his wish at atoning for his sins to come true.

"Now, which one of you lowly mortals will have the honour to challenge me first?" The Devil asked, his voice growing more prideful and greedy with each word.

* * *

 **(Meanwhile)**

The time has finally come. After three long years of careful planning all of his hard work has paid off. The Executive Council, those stupid old people who held so much authority in the City, were completely powerless against him. They were all now trapped in the building which they once believed to be their throne that reigned over everything else. His delicate planning has made sure that nobody could stop him now.

Though Sergey failed to capture Celina because of some new Duellist, he still had another trump card known as Zuz Boyle. Since the Professor needed all four of the girls for his project to be completed, keeping her as a hostage would ensure that Academia won't declare an attack. The absolute control he had over Security also served as protection against the Lancers who represent a danger due to the son of Akaba Leo, Declan Akaba being one of them.

No matter how strong those duel soldiers are, with the current numbers they hold no chance against an entire dimension and with their leader being trapped along with Executive Council it was safe to say that the head of the snake has been cut off.

And the rioting Commons who have turned the City into a battlefield? There was no logical reason to fear them; just a bunch of angry animals that bark but don't bike. In fact, they made perfect tools that would help meet the perfect conditions for his plan to have most effect. Once that's accomplished it would be just a matter of time before that little "revolution" of theirs got extinguished by the forces of Security.

There was only one thing left to do in order to ensure his absolute control over the City. Just a single point in his master plan to turn this world into the kingdom he has always dreamed for. For a new King to arise the old had to fall. Yes, that was it, to win the people on his side he has to crush their hopes by destroying their symbol, by defeating Jack Atlas.

If the Duel King whom everyone loved would fall then what other hope would be left? What courage would the foolish peasants have to oppose him? Once the hope that both Commons and Tops shared is crushed by the hands of his finest Duel Machine, they would learn about his greatness, about the power held in the hands of the man known as Jean-Michel Roger.

With the riots and the defeat of Jack Atlas, the City would easily sink into chaos and despair and then, he would appear before the citizens as a saviour. A society with decline moral values, torn apart by the discrimination and division between its members is the easiest to manipulate into believing what you want them to believe.

"Commons are heading toward the centre of the City! We get reports from squads all over the City that they have engaged in combat with the rioters!" Roger rolled his eyes at the report. It didn't matter what those filthy regulars do. If anything, their rebelling was just giving him more work do.

"Activate the Security System of the Capital Building and the Duel Palace. Open all the gates to the Duel Palace and let the freeing Tops take refuge there. Also, don't allow a single Common to get inside." Roger instructed as he looked at the screens in front of him. The Duel Palace wasn't Commons' main target so it would serve as a good place for the Tops to hide. He was also offering them the best seats for the historical change that was about to happen.

"The squads in district SK-03 is calling for reinforcements. A life video connection has been established." The new report annoyed Roger. Just how hard is it to beat down a bunch of rebelling Commons? Did he have to turn all of his subordinates into cyborgs like Sergey for them to be able to successfully do their job? Actually, that wasn't a bad idea. If everyone in Security were unbeatable battle machines loyal only to him that would reduce the chances for riots or overthrowing.

Roger was calmly making his plants for the future if his kingdom when a new screen popped on his holographic board and something stuck in Roger's throat. The man who used to be feel fear only from Academia was about to learn that there are far more dangerous things out there.

"Someone sent help!" The image of a man wearing the Security uniform yelling has appeared on the screen in front of Roger. There were cracks on his helmet and his face was in bruises. But what stuck Roger the most was the dread written in the man's eyes. "Sent everyone here! That, that isn't a human! H-he, he is a monster!" The Security man said in fear, wishing to escape now, more than anything else.

Just what was all that about? What being could be so fearsome? Roger didn't know, but the thought about it was enough to make the man feel uncertainty about the success of his plans. Before he could question what happened to the security man, another figure appeared on the screen. A large black dragon with green armoured plates covering its body and three large spikes coming from underneath its chin. The beast swung its fangs toward the man from behind. The screen in Roger's room turned static as the last thing he heard was an agonizing scream before the video connection was completely lost, forever.

"Just what was that?" Roger asked himself as cold sweat formed on his forehead. The dragon on the video had similarities to the ones Yuya used in his duel against Crow, but it was impossible that to be the same one, right? That… that wasn't Sakaki. No, it hasn't been his doing. The similarity with that dragon was just a coincidence.

Roger took a deep breath to calm down; he couldn't allow to sound scared when speaking with his subordinates. Once the man has regained his composure he clicked a button on his deck. "Contact the Duel Palace. There will be a change in the second match of the semi-finals."

"What about our forces in district SK-03?" Roger gritted his teeth at this question. He hated to admit it, but if whatever attacked the Security there is as strong as he expects him to be normal forces wouldn't be able to defeat it. The only choice he had was to wait for Sergey's duel with Jack to end and then sent his duellist to deal with the problem and ensure that nothing unexpected would happen.

"Ignore it." Roger said as he had no choice, but to wait for Sergey to take care of it later after his Duel against Jack.

* * *

 **(Meanwhile with Zarc)**

A mad laugher filled the air. Dozens of Duellists were lying unconscious on the cold streets of the City with their cards scattered around them, with the Demon Duellist responsible for it was standing in the middle of piles of bodies. What a nostalgic feeling this was. Arms spread wide, the devil took a step toward his prey. Zarc admit that this has been fun like the old days, but he was wishing he could just duel for fun again.

After he defeated the last of the annoying Security forces, the foolish mortals all turned to run for their life from the Demon, not caring about the Rebellion anymore. Only a small group of commons were brave enough to face the ferocious beast and most of them were already down. What remained of them now were only three Duellists. All three Duellists were wearing teared Black jacket over a red shirt, Black, Blue and Red pants. Red, Light brown and Green hair and all three had Brown eyes.

"I have to praise your bravery, challengers!" Zarc shouted proudly and raised his Duel Disk. The device hasn't been deactivated even once in the last half an hour, slaying Duellist after Duellist for the Rebellion to end. "I will now reward you with the glory of being defeated by me!" Zarc shouted out as he kept his act of evil up to stop this Rebellion as fast as possible.

The three Duellists slowly raised their Duel Disks, every bone in their bodies trembling with fear from the demon. There wasn't an option to run away and the last three Duellists who tried it paid a terrible cost for disrespecting the devil in such a way. It was impossible to defeat this man; all they could hope for was that he could be merciful enough to end the duel quickly.

 **"DUEL!"** They all cried and their Duel Disks activated the Battle Royale mode.

 **Zarc LP: 4000 Hand: 5 (VS) Daiki LP: 4000 Hand: 5, Masaru LP: 4000 Hand: 5, Ryoma LP: 4000 Hand: 5**

"My turn!" Zarc declared and he took two cards from his hand and prepared his move against the foolish commons. "Behold the power of god. I set Scale 3 Xiangke Magician and Scale 8 Xiangsheng Magician in the Pendulum Zone!''. Zarc called out as he set the two cards on the edges of his Duel Blade with the words "Pendulum'' appearing in rainbow colours.

Xiangke and Xiangsheng Magician appeared in two Pillars of Light as they rose to the sky with the numbers 3 under Xiangke Magician and number 8 under Xiangsheng Magician. Suddenly a giant copy of Yuya's pendent appeared between the two magicians. "With this new power, level four to seven monsters can be summoned at the same time!" Zarc declared as the large version of Yuya's pendant was swaying between the two Magicians with the Pendent around his neck glowing.

"Pendulum Summon! Come to your origin, my servants! Dragonpulse Magician, Wisdom-Eye Magician and Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!" A portal opened in the centre of the sky and three beams of light flew from it and onto the field, revealing the three monsters.

 **Dragonpulse Magician ATK Points: 1800.**

 **Wisdom-Eye Magician ATK Points: 1500.**

 **Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon ATK Points: 2500.**

The first one was a male Spellcaster in white and black robes with purple eyes, long red hair that's tied into a ponytail and a small white hat with golden dragon wings on top of his head. In his right hand, he was wearing a large blue twin blade which ended with golden parts coming from the edges and stretching around his body with a single red glowing orb in the middle.

The second magician was wearing white and black robes as well but with a dark hood and a cape with yellow borders and purple jewels all over his front. The man had a red sash belt wrapped around his waist. The magician had white hair with the lower portion of his face being covered by a golden mask while a small golden crown is presented on his forehead. He was holding a black staff with a lamp tied to it by a golden chain.

Then last came and the dragon which was once Yuya's and now Zarc's ace monster. The beast had a long neck and tail and was covered in red scales while its chest was protected by a white Armour with two large blue orbs on it and with large horns on its back instead of wings that sported similar orbs on both of them. On its head, the dragon had two more horns and a yellow beak filled with razor sharp teeth. But the most remarkably trait of the beast were its heterochromatic eyes.

"With that I end my turn." Zarc told the three duellists. He was going to give each of them exactly one turn to show him their best before finishing them for good.

"My turn then." Daiki, the Duellist in the far right, said nervous as he drew a card from his deck.

 **Turn 2 [Daiki] LP: 4000, Hand: 6**

"I play the Spell, Molten Conduction Field to send two Laval monsters from my deck to the graveyard!" The Duel Disk automatically pop out two cards, which the Duellist put into the back slot of the device. "Next I activate Foolish Burial to send Maid of the Laval Flame Volcano from my deck to the Graveyard and by its own effect I get to send another Laval with it." Daiki said as he sent the card from his deck to the graveyard.

Despite his opponent's interesting strategy Zarc wasn't amused. He has duelled against such decks during Tournaments in the Original Dimension so he already knew most of their tricks. He can just tell that was gonna be easily.

"When there are 3 or more Laval in my Graveyard I can Special Summon Laval Coatl **[Fire/Level 2/Tuner/ATK: 1300/DEF: 700]** from my hand then I Normal Summon Laval Rotating Firewheel **[Fire/Level 3/ATK: 300/DEF: 400]**!"

The two monsters appeared beside their Duellist. Coatl was a small pterodactyl made from yellow lava with red wings and a head made of rocks. Firewheel was a humanoid rock with white flame accessories on its body and with lifeless yellow eyes which stared directly at Zarc as if the monster was despising the demon. Zarc didn't glare back, just looked at the rooftop where he left Celina, sensing she is still there.

"Now, I tune my Level two Laval Coatl to my Level three Laval Rotating Firewheel!" The Duellist shouted raising his hand toward the sky. The pterodactyl turned into two green rings that encircled around the rock monster which gained a yellow outline then turned into three orbs of light as a beam of light passed through the rings.

 **"Synchro Summon! Laval Twin Slayer [Fire/Level 5/ATK: 2400/DEF: 200]!"** A new monster jumped out of the beam of light and landed on its owner's field. Twin Slayer was a humanoid made of red and black rocks with yellow eyes. It wore a pointed helmed with its chest and arms having fire emblems all over them. The monster also had four long, fire emitting blades coming from its legs and elbows.

"Battle! Laval Twin Slayer attack Dragonpulse Magician!''. The monster swung its arm blades toward the Spellcaster shattering it and inflicting damage to Zarc, who just whipped dust off his shoulder. **(2400 – 1800 = 600)**

 **Zarc LP 4000 – 600 = 2400: Hand: 0**

"I end my turn!" the duellist declared the one in the middle stepped toward drawing a card from his deck.

 **Turn 3 [Masaru] LP: 4000, Hand: 6**

"My turn!" The man shouted putting the card he drew with the others in his hand then taking another one and putting it into the slot of his duel disk. "I activate the Spell, Double Summon!" The man said as the spell appeared on his field.

* * *

 **(Meanwhile)**

At the same time at a street away from Zarc, someone else had their own problems to deal with. Crow, the Synchro Duelist that has more than once saved Yuya and his friends from danger was now staring confused at the crowds of Commons that were running away in panic with looks of fear. He realized that something very bad must have happened. Damn it, he should have had stopped Shinji before.

All those encouraging words about how strong Commons are if they united and supported each other had no real value put into them. Shinji wanted to change the system that heavily discriminates against them and overthrow the current society but his plants had nothing beyond that. A large revolution that would throw the entire City into chaos and for what purpose?

Even if this riot would to be successful what would change? What would be the difference from before? Only the roles of oppressors and oppressed will switch, but beyond that the system would be the exact same one as before: 'Winners' take all while the 'losers' lose everything.

"I should have done something earlier." Crow told himself with regret that he didn't stop his friend. This wasn't a revolution, just mindless destruction without a second thought about the future.

Then the Synchro Duellist's eyes landed on a sight that shocked him. In the distance, from the same direction from where all those panicked people tried to escape, a very familiar red dragon was standing against three Duellists.

"Yuya!" Crow shouted hopefully and ran toward the dragon. But what was Yuya doing out there duelling? Wouldn't he be somewhere else fighting against Duel Academy? Crow didn't know the answers of those questions but he was going to ask the boy and have him explain everything.

Or that's what the Synchro Duellist thought, until he noticed two things that didn't fit with the picture. First was the owner of the dragon, was older than Yuya and had silver hair instead of green and red. Second, there were the piles of unconscious bodies that lied all across the streets.

"I activate Catapult Warrior's effect! By Tributing Junk Forward, you take 900 damage, equal to its attack!" one of the other three Duellists shouted as a large warrior covered in blue and white Armor fired a missile at the owner of the dragon, the force of the impact sending him backward a few feet.

 **Zarc LP2400 – 900 = 1500: Hand: 0**

The duellist who controlled the Catapult Warrior looked back at the other two and nodded. The third took a step toward and drew a card.

"My turn!" The third Duellist said with hope, thinking he can win.

 **Turn 4 [Ryoma] LP: 4000, Hand: 6**

"I Summon Phantom King Hide Ride **[Dark/Level 3/Tuner/ATK: 1500/DEF: 300]**!" A knight of a black horse appeared onto the field. The warrior was wearing a heavy white Armor that covered his entire body and a helmet from which came only the glow of two sinister yellow eyes. In his right hand, the knight was holding a large sword while his left was holding the bridle that controlled his horse. Zarc didn't look threatened at the new monster. He just keeps staring at the rooftop where Celina is.

"Next, when a Fiend-Type Tuner is on my field I can Special Summon, from my hand, Wandering King Wild Wind **[Dark/Level 4/ATK: 1700/DEF: 1300]**!" A large black humanoid panther appeared on the field and roared. The beast stood on two legs and was wearing a green shandy with a collar around its chest, green bracelets onto its wrists and ankles as well as a long green coat on its back.

"Now, I tune my Level Three Phantom King Hide Ride to my Level Four Wandering King Wild Wind!" Ryoma shouted raising his hand toward the sky. The knight turned into three green rings that encircled around the panther which gained a yellow outline then turned into four orbs of light as a beam of light passed through the rings.

 **"Synchro Summon! King of Divine Punishment, Black Highlander [Dark/Level 7/ATK: 2800/DEF: 2300]!"** A large muscular monster appeared on the field covered in black Armour with yellow borders. Its head had the form of a skull with glowing red eyes. The fiend was wearing a pair of large shoulder plates with the same colour scheme as the Armour and a long dark blue cape waving behind it. In its arms, the monster was holding a heavy white scythe. This monster got Zarc to look at it, showing no concern on his face.

"Battle!" The duellist ordered his monster and pointed toward the red dragon. "Black Highlander will attack Odd-Eyes!" The Duellist ordered to attack Zarc's ace monster.

Zarc looked back at the rooftop, uninterested in the Duel as Black Highlander swung its scythe toward Odd-Eyes, cutting the dragon in two and inflicting more damage to its controller. **(2800 – 2500 = 300)**

 **Zarc LP: 1500 – 300 = 1200. Hand: 0**

"While Black Highlander is on the field neither player can Synchro Summon!" Ryoma explained he monster's effect, smirking. "With this I end my turn!" Ryoma said getting over confident, not knowing that him and his comrades are playing to Zarc's tune.

"What are you doing?!" Crow shouted at the three Duellists. "Ganging up against just one opponent?" Crow said to the three commons, upset that they are ganging up on someone alone.

"Shut up!" One of the Duellists shouted and pointed at the bodies the lied around them. "All of this, was his doing! That weirdo showed up from nowhere and attack us. Security or Commons. He didn't care and slayed everything in front of his eyes!" The Duellist said in rage, not knowing that Zarc didn't kill the commons or Security.

"What?" Crow's eyes widened and he looked at the silver haired man. A dark aura was coming from his body as the unknown Duellist looked at the three commons with a small smirk on his face.

"You were the first ones who succeed in reducing my Life Points so much." Zarc praised his opponents with his arms wide open. "But you still failed in defeating me! You are too weak to stand in front of me, mortals! My Turn!" Zarc called out as he drawled his card, creating a powerful shock wave that destroyed the windows in the building close.

 **Turn 5[Zarc] LP: 1200, Hand: 1**

"With the set Pendulum Scale, I Pendulum Summon once again! Come to your origin, my servants! Dragonpulse Magician [Earth/Level 4/P.S: 1/ATK: 1800/DEF: 900], and Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon [Dark/Level 7/P.S: 4/ATK: 2500/DEF: 2000]!" Zarc called out as he was ready to end this Duel and get back to Celina.

The portal over Zarc's head opened again and the two lights flew from it again, turning into the two destroyed monsters. Crow gritted his teeth as he realized what was going to happen next. When there were two monsters of the same field, that dragon will appear…

Zarc stretched out his hand. "Now I overlay my Level four, Dragonpulse Magician and Wisdom-Eye Magician!" Zarc called out as he was excited to summon his Xyz Dragon again. Dark Rebellion was his first Xyz monster he had and was always his favourite Xyz monster.

The two monsters turned into differently coloured lights and flew into the air before falling into a black hole in front of Zarc and disappearing in it. Thunder fell behind Zarc as he started to chant.

 **"Formed from pitch-black darkness, to fight those foolish enough to oppose it with its treacherous fangs! Now, descend! Xyz Summon! Appear! Rank 4! Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon [Dark/Rank 4/ATK: 2500/DEF: 2000]!"** Zarc called out as he held Dark Rebellion's card in his right hand, before he placed it on his Duel Blade.

Crow took a step back as he still remembered the monster from his duel in the semi-finals. The black dragon with silver Armor appeared on the field. With pink orbs on its sharp, metallic wings and a sharp blade on its lower chin. Dark Rebellion let out a powerful roar as he appeared. Crow couldn't mistake it; that was the dragon he remembered as Dark Rebellion.

Unfortunately, Crow noticed something worst that the black dragon; the two magicians that floated in the columns on each side of the young man's field were the same ones that…

"Xiangke Magician's Pendulum effect activates!" Zarc shouted out, raising his right arm toward the Spellcaster. "Once per turn, I can target one Xyz monster and have it gain a Level equal to its Rank! I grant the Rank Four Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon the Level of four!" Zarc called out as he was excited as this was the first time he was summoning the combined form of Odd Eyes and Dark Rebellion

The magician's staff started glowing with blue energy, creating a decagram in front of him before shooting three beams toward the field. They fused into a single ray as they hit Dark Rebellion and the dragon let a prideful cry. **(Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon [Rank 4 – Level 4])**

"Xiangsheng Magician Pendulum Effect activates!" Zarc shouted again, raising his left arm toward the second Spellcaster. "Once per turn, I can target a monster to make its Level the same as another monster's level! I make Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon's Level the same as Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!" Zarc called out as he explained his Pendulum Magician's effect.

The female magician stretched her bow and fired a glowing arrow. The projectile hit the middle of Zarc's field before exploding into purple energy that was then absorbed by both dragons, giving them the same aura as their skin. **(Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon [Level 4 - 7])**

Crow quickly realized what was about to happen next as Zarc smirked. "Now I overlay my Level seven, Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon and Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon!" Zarc called out with a smirk on his face as he held his right hand into the air.

The two monsters turned into dark purple lights and flew into the air before falling into a black hole in front of Zarc and disappearing in it.

 **"Dragon of dual coloured eyes. Unleash that black scale of wrath, eradicate all opposing enemies! Xyz Summon! Come forth, Rank 7! Dragon whose eyes glitter with rage! Supreme King Black Dragon - Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon [Dark/Rank 7/P.S: 4/ATK: 3000/DEF: 2500]!"** Zarc chanted out as he called forth his Pendulum Xyz monster.

A large dragon clad in black armor flew from the portal and roared as its summoning created a shockwave by itself. The beast had a bulky structure with two yellow eye-like orbs on its chest. Its wings had a round metallic structure and with the same pink orbs on them just Dark Rebellion's, however unlike it this dragon's had additional sharp blade-like features on them. The most remarkably traits of the beast that supported the idea that this dragon was a hybrid was the pair of sharp razor blades on its lower chin and its heterochromatic eyes.

"Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon's effect activate! When summoned using a Xyz monster as a Xyz material it destroys all Level seven or lower monsters my opponent controls and deals damage equal to their attack! **Overlord Howling!"** Zarc called out as he explained his Dragon's effects about being able to destroy all his opponent's monsters.

The sinister looking Odd-Eyes monster raised its head and emitted a sonic howl which caused the opposing monsters to try to cover up their ears, but ultimately their bodies shattered from the force of the attack.

 **Daiki LP: 4000 - 1600 Hand: 2**

 **Masaru LP: 4000 – 1000 = 3000 Hand: 2**

 **Ryoma LP: 4000 – 2800 = 1200 Hand: 4**

"Now, by using one Overlay Unit, I activate Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon's effect! It can attack as many times as monsters were destroyed this turn!" The vicious dragon bite its overlay unit shattering it with his energy wings activating. Zarc's opponents all took a step back in fear with their faces becoming horrified. Since three monsters were destroyed and there were exactly three Duellists that meant…

"Accept my reward!" Zarc shouted out with an evil smirk that he was using to care his opponents. **"Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon! Destroy the foolish resistance! Rebellious Wrath Strike Disobey!"** Zarc called out for his Dragon to unleased his wrath upon the three that stand in his way.

The dragon roared and flew toward the three Duellists with its lower fangs sinking into the street, literally destroying the ground in its way. Crow gulped hard as the screams of the three echoed through the ghostly still air.

 **『** **Daiki LP: 1600 - 3000 = 0 Hand: 2** **』**

 **『** **Masaru LP: 1000 - 3000 = 0 Hand: 2** **』**

 **『** **Ryoma LP: 1200 - 3000 = 0 Hand: 4** **』**

That violent behaviour and brutal duelling style was the same one from his last duel with Yuya, however, this time it was performed by a completely different person. Then the man turned around to face Crow. The Synchro duellist couldn't believe what he was seeing. Was that a mature Yuya? Actually, thinking about it, that other guy from the Friendship Cup, Yugo was his name, had the same face. Was there perhaps a connection between the three?

"Who are you?" Crow asked while holding up his own Duel Disk. That man who has attacked and defeated an entire Squad of Security along with a dozen of Commons all by himself slowly turned around. Crow couldn't allow to be careless when facing this, possible, enemy.

"Hmm, amusing." Zarc told the Synchro Duellist and crossed his hands; there were memories of this man standing in front of him from his standard piece's memories. "You actually ask who I'm instead of jumping to the conclusion that I'm Yuya or one of my other reincarnations." Zarc said with a smirk on his face, trying to keep up the act of evil, while not wanting to Duel Crow and just get back to Celina.

"Yuya as your reincarnation? You are making no sense! And how do you know that I'm associated with Yuya? Actually what is your relation with him or Yugo for that matter?" Crow asked him with a puzzled expression on his face. Though most of Yuya's friends were from a different dimension, Crow knew about most of them by one way or another.

"To dare question a God is such a matter? Foolish human." Zarc sighed exasperatedly and rubbed the back of his neck as he was still unused to having a real body after all those years, while now knowing that Crow wants answers. "I know you because we have duelled before, though back then I still didn't have my own body." Zarc said as he gave Crow a hint at who he is when Crow duelled Yuya in the friendship cup.

"So during my duel with Yuya, I was actually…" Crow trailed off as realization stuck him. Back then Yuya was acting like he was possessed by something. So at this time it was that man who has taken control over the boy's consciousness, but why? What has his goal? And why does he have Yuya's cards?

"What have you done to Yuya?" Crow demanded to Zarc to answer with a glare, demanding to know where his new friend is and what Zarc did to him.

Zarc gritted his teeth in anger. How many times has it been today that someone asked him the exact same thing? Yuya this, Yuya that, there is no more Yuya goddamn it! Zarc was getting tired when Yuya is already merged together to reform him, so he like Yuya in a way, while he is not.

"I sweat to The Supreme King that I can't tolerate question anymore." Zarc groaned and put a hand on his forehead. Do you know the feeling of hearing the same story over and over again? Well, Zarc felt the same way with the exception that he was the one who had to tell it, especially with him already telling the answer and just wants to go back to Celina already. "I will just quickly summarize it. Yuya, Yugo and the other boys with that face: all gone. I'm revived, they are no more." Zarc said as he gave a short version of what happened to Crow, not wishing to Duel him.

"I have a hard time believing that but taken that there exist other worlds similar to this one, I'm... ready to trust in what you just told me." Crow felt ridiculous for believing that man, but if there are dimensions called Standard and Fusion, and Yuya got actually possessed, then there is a chance there to be a bit of truth in this story as well. "But you still said that Yuya has been your reincarnation which was used to revive you. I want to know, how you got in that mess and why did you drag Yuya in it!" Crow demanded Zarc to answer at why he got Yuya involved at what happened and his rivival.

"Well, you are an amusing fellow indeed…" a small smirk formed on Zarc's face as he continued. "Fine. I will tell you everything about what happened but under one condition. There is a price for everything and one day we all have to pay it. If you want the knowledge of the past then you will have to first beat me in a duel!" Zarc said as he had no choice, but to duel Crow and defeat him as fast as possible and get back to Celina.

Crow nodded in return and activated his duel disk. "If that's the condition to get you talking then I will make sure to give my best! Yuya deserves at least that much!" Crow said as he activated his Duel Disk, ready to face the Demon Duellist with no fear.

* * *

 **And done. In this chapter, Zarc is going through changes like he no longer wants to hurt his friends and cares for Celina. I would still like help creating Zarc's Supreme King Guardian monsters, an opening song for this and I would really Like it if you guys helped me with creating my World of Warcraft Story. I really want to do it.**

 **Until Next Time, Let's Rev it up and Into the Vrains.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys. I finally updated this story. Anyway, the chapter isn't long, but I'll make it up for next chapter. Anyway enjoy.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: The confusion of a lost Duellist.**

"My apologies. I didn't give you proper notice of this beforehand." Roger said without any trace of regret or compassion in his voice. All of his chess pieces were moving in track with his master plan. The city was torn apart by riots and nobody but him could save this world. Only remaining was the king piece. It was a sure victory for him; a checkmate as one could say.

"I don't mind. No matter what's the situation I will always accept a Duel. That's what a King does." Jack replied while putting on his gloves. As the Champion of the Friendship Cup, as the king of the city he had a duty toward both Commons and Tops.

The riots that were happening outside didn't bother him in the slightest. In fact, there probably wasn't anybody that could understand how the heavy discriminations made the Commons felt better that a fellow one like him. The cold, the hunger, the misery, he knew it all too well. A constant life in fear, with nothing but hope that tomorrow would be any better. Born as a Common and living at the very bottom was what motivated him to aim for the summit and climb to the top, to become the best that he could possibly be.

"I wish you good luck." Roger nodded his head in a sign of respect toward the King before turning off the screen. Of course, the regard was as insincere and fake as it could get, but Jack didn't notice it. At least he pretended that he didn't.

Roger hatted how he had to honour the 'King' as if that lowly ex-Common was some kind of God. But it won't stay like this for long. He will be the hope for the city and ruler as well.

Roger leaned back on his chair and a pleased smile plastered over his face. After all he wanted to give a good first impression of his guest who was going to get here any moment by now. Maybe she was still made at him for taking her away from her friends, but that was none of Roger's concern. Everything he has done was for a greater purpose that the others couldn't understand. They weren't like him, they couldn't see the big picture.

And then a big was heard followed by the slide door of his office opening. Roger narrowed his eyes and then turned his chair around to look at who came in; not that he had to since he already knew exactly who it was, but the Chief wanted to take this moment to enjoy his triumph.

A girl, not more than fourteen years old. Her name was Zuzu Boyle - the center piece of the Professor's plans, but more importantly, she was the one who was going to help his establish his Kingdom in this world. And to keep Duel Academy away.

"Isn't that a surprise? Welcome." Roger began with his ever-polite tone, but Yuzu was quick to catch the insincerity of his voice. "The semi-finals are just about to begin." Roger said as the screen changed to show the start of the final match of the final match of the semi-finals.

"This isn't the time for that! The Commons are rioting!" At those words Roger simply turned away from Yuzu. The girl was indeed quite naïve. The current situation of the City didn't just come to be, he encouraged it.

Since his arrival and promotion to Chief Roger has been doing anything he could to expand the abyss between Commons and Tops. He purposely made things worse and set the fire of revolution in order to weak the authority of the High Council. It was all his doing and his alone! All so that he can have the chance to be ruler.

"They will be silenced soon." Roger answered simply as if he has been asked about what time it is or something as insignificant. "After what happens in this Duel between Sergey and Jack." Roger said as he knew the revolution will stop when Jack loses.

"What do you mean?" Yuzu asked, sending the man a glare. Thought she didn't know what exactly he meant by that it surely is anything but good.

She couldn't possibly forget that it his agent, Sergey, who almost killed her in their duel a while back. Then, this man sent Security after her in an attempt to capture her. After if that wasn't enough Sergey kidnapping her must have been by Roger's orders as well. If he hasn't showed back then she could…

No, she was lucky that Sergey showed up in the tunnels at that time. If he hasn't come to capture her then there was no answer what could have happened with her with Yuya? The man that looked so much like her childhood friend; he was staring at her with such a strong murderous intense, along with a look of regret and sadness. His forced glare triggered something in her; a feeling of terror and powerlessness, but pity and love as well. There was the strange sensation that she failed to do something, important.

"Jack is the star of hope for both Tops and Commons. That hope will be crushed in his duel against Sergey." Roger's words brought Yuzu back to reality. The girl was overtaken by her thoughts and completely forget about the problem at hand: Roger himself.

"Tops and Commons. I will crush their hope into nothingness. Then the City will be dropped into the pits of despair. And the City's. No. This dimension's history will change." There was a strange sensation of complacency coming from the Chief's voice.

It both shocked and disgusted Yuzu how someone could be so pleased by the thought of hurting others. She just couldn't believe that such kind of person could exist. There was no use to try and argue with him. Roger was the type of person that would stop at nothing to reach his goals.

But even so, there was definitely something that could defeat him. Yuzu knew that, she has seen it. The man resembling Yuya was still out there and even for the short period of time the girl spent around him, there was something that kept telling her to try to comfort him, that he is too dangerous, sad and alone. She didn't know if it was instincts or something else, but after seeing how he took out Sora without even touching the Academia student, there was no doubt that this man was strong.

And what happened with Sora after Sergey kidnapped her? It never crossed her mind before, but she was sincerely hoping that he was ok and that 'devil' hasn't done anything to her friends.

"Your plan won't work!" Yuzu finally said out boldly, having full trust in Zarc to ruin Roger's plan.

Roger looked back at the girl, both surprised and amused by that statement. "And how can you be so sure about that? I have Sergey and all of Security under my absolute control. Who couldn't possible stand against me?" Roger said with a crazy look on his face, excited to become the ruler.

"There is something dangerous in this City." Yuzu replied honestly, lowering her head. "It appeared after Academia's attack. I don't know who he is, but he is too dangerous." Zuzu said as she had this feeling that Zarc cannot be defeated, no matter who faced him, or how many opponents faced him.

The superior smirk on Roger's face got quickly discarded at those words. He squeezed his fists in anger. Yuzu's words make the scene of that black dragon attacking his men to replay in his head once again. Was she referring to what he found inside of Yuya's brain? The trick he used to manipulate his mind and increase Sakaki's aggressiveness in his duel against Crow?

"That's such a ridiculous story." Roger remarked blankly. "There is nothing for me to fear. Once Sergey's duel against Jack end I will have him hunt down that thing as well. Then there will be nothing that could stop me." Roger said as he had full faith in Sergey, not knowing that his faith is hopeless.

After all this time of planning he won't allow anyone to interfere now. Even less some barbaric animal. Sergey will deal with it; he is strong enough to do it. That's what he was built to do. Sergey will deal with it; he is strong enough to do it.

* * *

 **(With Zarc)**

 **"Duel!''.** Both Zarc and Crow called out as they drawled the top five cards of their shuffled decks and looked at them, having full intention to win the Duel.

 **Zarc Life Points: 4000/ Number of cards in hand: 5.**

 **Crow Life Points: 4000/ Number of cards in hand: 5.**

"I'll take first move!''. Zarc said as he looked at his hand, before his eyes widen at seeing one of the cards not being one of his own. Zarc's eyes sadden as he looked at the card. "This young Spirit has been through so much. She's been called weak, worthless and called a useless card''. Zarc thought to himself, feeling deep regret for the monster he held in his hand. "My Standard piece was right about every card having a purpose and not worthless. Time to see if I can use this card, just like him''. Zarc contiued to thought to himself, before he looked at Crow.

"The first move is mine and I'll start by setting the Pendulum Scale with Scale 1 Dragonpulse Magician and Scale 8 Dragonpit Magician!''. Zarc called out as he held two cards in his right hand's index and middle fingers, before he set them on the edges of his Duel Blade, with the words ''Pendulum" appearing in rainbow colour.

Then Dragonpulse Magician and Dragonpit Magician appeared in the sky in a pillar of light with the number 1 under Dragonpulse Magician and number 8 under Dragonpit Magician, with a giant version of Yuya's pendent appearing between the two. "Now I can summon monsters between Level 2 to 7! **Swing Far Pendulum! Carve the Arc of Victory! My monsters are ready, to Swing into Action!''.** Zarc called out as he held his right hand into the air with Yuya Pendent glowing, before a portal appeared between the two Magicians, before a Light came out. **"Appear Supreme King Servant Dragon Darkvrm!''.** Zarc called out as the light disappeared to revel a Black dragon, roaring as he appeared.

 **Supreme King Servant Dragon Darkvrm ATK Points: 1800.**

"Now I activate the Spell card, **Pendulum Treasure!''.** Zarc called out as he slotted the spell card into his Duel Disk, with the Spell appearing on his field.

 **(Pendulum Treasure/ Type: Spell/ Effect: For every Pendulum card on the field or Pendulum Zone, you can draw one card from your deck for every Pendulum card)**

"With this Spell's power, I can draw a card for every Pendulum card on my field or Pendulum Zone and I got 3!''. Zarc called out as he explained his Spell's effect, while drawing 3 cards from his looked at the cards he drawled, before he smirked. "I Special summon Performapal Kangaroo Boxer!"'. Zarc called out as a Kangaroo wearing circus clothes appeared, wearing red boxing gloves.

 **(Performapal Kangaroo Boxer/ Level: 3/ Attribute: Earth/ ATK Points: 1300/ DEF Points: 600/ Type: Beast/ Effect/ Effect: You can special summon this card if you control a Pendulum monster on your field. By switching this card to DEF mode, you can select one Pendulum Monster on your field and it gains 600 ATK Points)**

"Now I normal summon Tuning Magician!''. Zarc called out as he placed his new card on his duel blade, with Tuning Magician appearing on his field.

 **Tuning Magician ATK Points: 0000.**

Crow's eyes widen when he saw Tuning Magician. Tuning Magician however, turned her head to look at Zarc and gave him a Wink, which made Zarc smiled at her. **"Thanks for not thinking I was useless''.** Tuning Magician said to Zarc, happy that he doesn't think she is useless. "No problem. Every Card has a Purpose''. Zarc said to Tuning Magician with a smile, before he looked at Crow. "When Tuning Magician is summoned, my opponent gains 400 Life Points and I lose 400 Life Points!''. Zarc called out as he explained his monster's effect, who used her staff to create a soundwave attack that increased Crow's Life Points, while Zarc's Life Points went down.

 **Crow Life Points: 4000 + 400 = 4400.**

 **Zarc Life Points: 4000 – 400 = 3600.**

"Now Level 1 Tuning Magician gives Level 4 Darkvrm and level 3 Kangaroo Boxer a tune up!''. Zarc called out as Darkvrm and Kangaroo Boxer took to the skies with Tuning Magician turning into a green Ring that went around Darkvrm and Kangaroo Boxer, who turned orange, before they turned into lights, before a beam appeared that consumed the lights and Rings. **"Hero's blade that sets forth unyielding light! Now and here, along with a flash, awaken! Synchro Summon! Level 8! Enlightenment Paladin!''.** Zarc called out as from the beam of light appeared Enlightenment Paladin, wielding his swords with honour.

 **Enlightenment Paladin ATK Points: 2500.**

Crow's eyes widen in shock at what he was seeing. "That's Yuya's card!''. Crow said in shock at seeing Zarc have Yuya's Synchro monster. Zarc meanwhile, looked at Enlightenment Paladin. "Nice Look Timegazer Magician or should I say Chronograph Sorcerer''. Zarc said to Enlightenment Paladin, knowing that was one of his Magicians in another form. Enlightenment Paladin looked at Zarc, before he nodded to him, before he looked back at Crow.

"I'll end my turn with two face down cards!"'. Zarc called out as he placed the last cards in his Duel Disk, with two face down cards appearing on his field.

 **Crow Life Points: 4400/ Number of cards in hand: 5.**

Crow still had that shocked look, before he looked back at Zarc. "My Turn!''. Crow shouted out as he drawled his card from his deck and looked at it. "I summon Blackwing – Sirocco the Dawn!''. Crow called out as he placed a card on his Duel Blade, with a black bird humanoid monster appearing on his field.

 **Blackwing – Sirocco the Dawn ATK Points: 2000.**

"Now since there is a BlackWing monster on my field, I can special summon BlackWing – Bora the Spear and BlackWing – Gale the Whirlwind from my hand!''. Crow called out as he took two cards from his hand and placed them on his Duel Blade, with two more wing beast monsters appearing on his field.

 **BlackWing – Bora the Spear ATK Points: 1700.**

 **BlackWing – Gale the Whirlwind ATK Points: 1300.**

"I play Gale the Whirlwind's effect. Now your Paladin's ATK Points are cut in half!''. Crow said as he explained his monster's effect, while Gale the Whirlwind blowed Wind attacks at Enlightenment Paladin, forcing him to use his swords to protect himself.

 **Enlightenment Paladin ATK Points: 2500 – 1250 = 1250.**

"Now Gale the Whirlwind gives Bora the Spear a Tune up!''. Crow called out as both his monsters took to the air, with Gale the Whirlwind turned into 3 Green Rings that went around Bora, who turned orange, before he turned into 4 lights, with a beam of light appearing that consumed the Lights and Rings. **"I Synchro Summon! Assault Blackwing - Raikiri the Rain Shower!''.** Crow called out as his ace monster appeared from the beam of Light, wielding his sword.

 **Assault Blackwing - Raikiri the Rain Shower ATK Points: 2600.**

"I play Raikiri's effect! Now I can destroy a card you control for every BlackWing monster on my field, besides Raikiri! I have one, meaning your Paladin is going be destroyed!"'. Crow called out as he pointed at Enlightenment Paladin, with Raikiri's sword flashing with thunder, before he released a thunder blast at Enlightenment Paladin. "I don't think so. Revel trap! **Pendulum Shield!''.** Zarc called out as one of his face down cards revealed itself.

 **(Pendulum Shield/ Type: Continuous Trap/ Effect: For every Pendulum card face up in the Extra deck or in the Pendulum Zone, you can negate one monster's destruction on the field up to the equal number of Pendulum Cards)**

"Thanks to this Trap, I can prevent Enlightenment Paladin's destruction for every Pendulum card in my Extra Deckand Pendulum Zone! Since I have 3, two in my Pendulum Zone and one in my Extra Deck, I can negate Enlightenment Paladin's destruction 3 times!''. Zarc called out as he explained his trap's effect, while a light Blue Force field appeared over Enlightenment Paladin, blocking Raikiri's thunder blast. Crow's teeth granted at seeing his plan fail.

"I play Sirocco's effect. I can target one BlackWing monster on my field and that BlackWing gains all the ATK Points of all BlackWing monsters on my field!" Crow called out as he explained his monster's effect, while Sirocco unleased a Purple beam at Raikiri, who glowed Purple as he got stronger.

 **Assault Blackwing - Raikiri the Rain Shower ATK Points: 2600 + 2000 = 4600.**

"Now Raikiri the Rain Shower, attack Enlightenment Paladin!"'. Crow called out as Raikiri charged towards Enlightenment Paladin. "I don't think so. Try my Trap, Negate Attack!''. Zarc called out as his final trap revealed itself with a force field appearing in front of Enlightenment Paladin and blocked Raikiri's attack. "Damn it! I end my turn!''. Crow said as he had no choice, but to end his turn. "Raikiri's ATK Points go back to normal''. Crow said as his Raikiri powered down.

 **Assault Blackwing - Raikiri the Rain Shower ATK Points: 4600 – 2000 = 2600.**

 **Zarc life Points: 4000/ Number of cards in hand: 0.**

Zarc looked down at the ground with a sad face. "I don't feel it anymore. I don't feel excitement, spirit, the resolve to win or anything. Is Duelling really pointless to me now''. Zarc thought to himself as he started to think Duelling was pointless now. Zarc however, then saw Yuya's Pendent that was around his neck was glowing. "What the''. Zarc said to himself, before he started to see more memories of his counterpart's pieces.

Zarc saw his Standard Piece having fun in a Duel against Ray's Standard Piece, he saw his Xyz Piece watching a sunset with Ray's Xyz Piece, he saw his Synchro Piece working on his Duel Runner with Ray's Synchro Piece, he saw his Fusion Piece Tickling Ray's Fusion Piece's stomach, who was laughing with tears in her eyes and finally saw him seating down as he watched a sunset in a park, with Ray leaning her head against Zarc's left shoulder. Seeing those memories, made Zarc remember an important memory of his past.

* * *

 **(Flashback)**

7-Year-old Zarc and 6-year-old Ray were in a park, talking to each other as they showed each other their decks. Zarc was wearing a black jacket over a white shirt, blue short pants and blue shoes, while Ray was wearing a light red dress and yellow shoes. "Wow, Zarc. Your deck is really amazing''. Young Ray said as she looked through Zarc's deck with stars in her eyes. "Thanks Ray, but I don't think I can win with these cards''. Zarc said as he looked through his deck, getting Ray confused at what he said. "But Zarc, your deck is amazing. I'm sure you can win any Duel''. Ray said as she was confused at what Zarc said.

"Before my dad died, he told me that in order to win, a Duellist must have a reason to win. I don't have a reason to win, so I don't think I can win''. Zarc said as he told Ray about his Reasons at what he said. Ray's confused look turned to a sad look, before she got an idea. "Why don't you make your reason to win to make people smile and happy''. Ray suggested to Zarc, getting him to look at her confused. "Make People…Smile''. Zarc said confused at what Ray was suggesting. "Duel with ways to get people to smile in happiness and bring joy. That seems like the best reason to Duel''. Ray continued to tell Zarc at what she is suggesting with a smile.

Zarc still looked confused, before he thought about what Ray said. After a few seconds, Zarc looked at Ray with a smile. "Your right. That is the best reason to Duel. Thanks, so much Ray''. Zarc said to Ray as he hugged her. Ray's checks turned red at Zarc hugging her, before she returned the hug. "Your welcome Zarc''. Ray said as she continued to hug Zarc.

* * *

 **(Flashback end)**

"That's right. My reason to duel back then was to make people smile with happiness. My standard piece understood that and now, I must duel for that reason again''. Zarc thought to himself with determined eyes as he moved his right hand to the top card of his deck, not noticing Yuya's pendent glow. "I DRAW!''. Zarc called out as he drawled his card, creating a powerful shockwave that forced Crow to use his hands to protect himself. "I activate the Spell, Card of Demise! This allows me to draw till I have 5 cards, but in 5 turns, I lose my whole hand!''. Zarc said as he explained his Spell's effect, while slotting it in his Duel Disk, before he moved his hand to his deck. This time, Zarc saw Yuya's Pendent glowing and smiled to himself, before he closed his eyes. "My Dragons! My Friends! Lead me your aid so that I can bring smiles back to the four dimensions!''. Zarc thought to himself as he shouts open his eyes.

"HERE GOSE NOTHING!''. Zarc shouted out as he drawled the top 5 cards and held them into the air, with his cards blowing bright light blue, forcing Crow to shield his eyes again. When the glowing died down, Zarc brought his cards close to his face and widen his eyes in shock at what he saw, before he smirked to himself. "Alright then! Let's do this!''. Zarc thought to himself as he looked at Crow with a smirk on his face. **"Swing once more Pendulum! Carve the Arc of Victory! Swing into action once more!''.** Zarc called out as he held his right hand into the air with a portal appearing his Magicians once more with two lights coming out. **"Come Supreme King Guardian – Night Wing!''.** Zarc called out as one of the lights disappeared to revel a Dragon that looks like a smaller Darkvrm, only were its green marks are light blue, along with a mark on its chest and glowing light blue eyes.

 **(Supreme King Guardian – Night Wing/ Level: 2/ Attribute: Dark/ Type: Dragon/ Pendulum/ Effect/ ATK Points: 1400/ DEF Points: 700/ Pendulum Scale: 1/ Pendulum Effect: All Supreme King monsters you control cannot be targeted by card effects. If a Supreme King Monster you control would be destroyed, you can send this card to the Extra Deck to negate the destruction/ Effect: This card cannot be destroyed by card effects. This card can attack directly and if it successfully deal damage, you can add one Supreme King Monster from your deck to your hand.**

" **And now my new Ace! Supreme King Guardian Odd-eyes!''.** Zarc called out as the second Light disappeared to revel an Odd Eyes Dragon that looks like Supreme King Servant Odd Eyes, but the light green marks were now Light Blue, a Blue Pendent mark on the dragon's chest and finally its left eye was now light Blue.

 **(Supreme King Guardian Odd-eyes**

 **Level 8/ Dark/ Dragon/ Pendulum/ Effect/ ATK 2500/ Def 2000/ scale 4**

 **Pendulum Eff: You can reduce the battle damage you take from an attack involving a Supreme King Monster you control to 0. During your End Phase: You can destroy this card, and if you do, add 1 Supreme King Monster from your Deck or a face up Supreme King Pendulum Monster in your Extra Deck to your hand. You can only use this Pendulum Effect of "Supreme King Guardian Odd-eyes" once per turn.**

 **Monster Effect: If a Monster is Normal/Pendulum Summoned to your opponent's field while you control a Supreme King Guardian monster, you can Special Summon this card from your deck/hand/extra deck or graveyard by tributing two "Supreme King" monsters you control except "Supreme King Dragon Zarc"(This Special Summon is treated as the same type of Summon as your opponent did.)**

 ***Monsters your opponent controls cannot target face-up Pendulum Monsters for attacks, except this one.**

 ***Supreme King Monsters you control cannot be destroyed by battle.**

 ***If a monster you control battles: You can send 1 "Supreme King" monsters from your hand, graveyard or field to the hand or extra deck face up; Negate that battle, any battle damage you would have taken from that battle becomes 0, also inflict damage to your opponent equal to the damage you should have taken from that battle Doubled.**

 ***Each turn, the first Supreme King Card(s) on the field that would be destroyed by card effect, is not destroyed.**

 ***Any battle damage your opponent takes from attacks involving Supreme King Monsters you control is doubled.**

 ***During Either players turn (Quick Effect): You can add this card to your Extra Deck face-up; Special Summon up to 2 "Supreme King Guardian" and/or "Supreme King Gate" Monsters from your Graveyard and/or Face Up in your Extra Deck and if you do, the ATK of all Monsters your opponent currently controls become 0.)**

Crow stared at the new dragons in awe, but Zarc's Odd Eyes Dragon was the one that had most of his attention. Zarc looked at his new monsters in awe, before he smiled. A smile of happiness and enjoyment. Zarc then held both his hands out. **"Ladies and Gentlemen! Its show time!''.** Zarc called out as he really happy after a long time.

 **(Yuya's entertainment theme)**

Crow looked surprised at seeing Zarc act like Yuya now. **"For my performance today, I will show you my new Supreme King Guardian monsters and their new tricks to make you all happy! Watch as I tune Level 2 Supreme King Guardian – Night Wing with My Level 8 Enlightenment Paladin!''.** Zarc called out as Enlightenment Paladin and Night Wing took to the skies. Crow's eyes widen in shock. "Say what! Enlightenment Paladin isn't a tuner monster!''. Crow called out in shock at what he was hearing. A card slotted out of Zarc's extra deck as he grabbed it with his right hand's index and middle fingers.

 **"But there is a monster that can be Synchro Summoned by releasing Pendulum Summoned Pendulum Monster and a Synchro Monster!"** Zarc declared to his opponent that there are more ways to summon a Synchro monster. "What?!" Crow said in shock at what he was seeing and hearing. **"From the peaceful depths of time..."** Zarc chanted as Enlightenment Paladin turn into eight stars of light. **"Release your light throughout this world, and come to life!"** Zarc chanted as the eight stars turn into green rings that surrounds Supreme King Guardian - Night Wing to scan the body, turning it into a pillar of light that went up to the sky. Crow thought in wonder about what is going on and what monster Zarc is summoning. **"I Synchro Summon! Come forth! Level 10! Supreme King Guardian Nirvana High Dragon!"** Zarc called out as a mighty dragon that looked like Shenron from Dragon Ball z, only with light blue lines, light blue skin and glowing blue lings on its body appeared from the pillar of light, sending out a powerful roar.

 **Supreme King Guardian Nirvana High Dragon ATK Points: 3300**

 **(Supreme King Guardian Nirvana High Dragon**

 **Lv 10 Wind Synchro Dragon Effect Atk 3300/Def 2500**

 **Pendulum Effect: If a Pendulum Monster you control attacks, for that battle, it cannot be destroyed by battle, also you take no battle damage. At the end of the Damage Step, if a Pendulum Monster you control attacked: All monsters your opponent currently controls lose ATK equal to that attacking monster's ATK, until the end of this turn.**

 **Monster effect: 1 Tuner + 1 more non-Tuner monsters. You can Special Summon this card (from your Extra Deck) by Tributing 1 Synchro Monster and any number of Pendulum Summoned Pendulum Monsters, whose total Levels exactly equal 10. (This Special Summon is treated as a Synchro Summon.)**

 **This card is also treated as a dark monster. If this card is Synchro Summoned using a Pendulum Monster Tuner: You can target 1 card in your Graveyard; add it to your hand or send one card from your deck to the graveyard. When this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle: You can halve your opponent's LP. If this card in the Monster Zone is destroyed by battle or card effect: You can place this card in your Pendulum Zone. If there is no available space destroy up to 2 cards set in your pendulum zone, and if this card was set in pendulum zone successfully, special Summon one Level 7 Synchro dragon from your extra deck or graveyard to the field.)**

Crow is in awe at seeing the dragon, amazed by it's appearance. "That's a nice monster you got there, Zarc!" Crow complimented, now very interested in Zarc and how he summoned this powerful beast. "I attack Raikiri the Rain Shower with Supreme King Guardian Nirvana High Dragon!" Zarc ordered as Nirvana High Dragon roared and send a breath attack at Raikiri, destroying him in an explosion. **(3300 - 2600 = 700)**

 **Crow Life Points: 4400 - 700 = 3300**

"Supreme King Guardian Odd-Eyes effect activates! Whenever you take battle damage from my Supreme King monsters is double!" Zarc declared, shocking Crow even more as he receives more damage with blue electricity surrounding him.

 **Crow Life Points: 3300 - 700 = 2600.**

"My Nirvana High Dragon's effect activates! Since he destroyed your monster, I get to halve your Life Points now!''. Zarc called out as he explained his Dragon's effect, while Crow's eyes widen in shock. Nirvana High Dragon unleashed a breath attack, that took form of Raikiri and strike Crow in the stomach, making him take a few steps back.

 **Crow Life Points: 2600 – 1300 = 1300.**

"And sense I have one more monster left, it's time to end this duel! Supreme King Guardian Odd-Eyes, attack Blackwing – Sirocco the Dawn!" Zarc ordered as his Ace monster send a breath attack at Sirocco, striking the bird, who exploded. "I also send Supreme King Guardian – Cosmic bringer dragon's effect to send him to the graveyard and lets Odd Eyes gain his ATK Points!"'. Zarc called out as he sends a card from his hand into the graveyard with a cosmic Dragon that had light blue eyes and light blue lings around its body appeared, before it turned into flames that went around Odd Eyes' attack.

 **(Supreme King Guardian – Cosmic bringer Dragon/ Level: 7/ Attribute: Light/ ATK Points: 2500/ DEF Points: 2000/ Dragon/ Pendulum/ Effect/ Pendulum scale: 10/ Pendulum effect: This card can only be used to Pendulum Summon Supreme King monsters from the extra deck, hand or deck. If a Supreme King Monster you controls battle against an opponent monster that has more ATK Points, you can send this card from the Pendulum Zone to the Extra deck/ Effect: If a Supreme King Monster battles, you can send this card from your hand to the graveyard and that Supreme King Monster gains 2500 ATK Points, but is destroyed at the end phase.**

 **Supreme King Guardian Odd-eyes ATK Points: 2500 + 2500 = 5000.**

Crow's eyes widen in shock at seeing Zarc increase his monster's ATK Points. "Don't forget, you receive double the damage in battle against my Supreme King monsters!" Zarc reminded his opponent, with his Dragon creating a colourful explosion that he left after destroying Sirocco. Crow was also send to the ground as well from the force of the attack. **(5000 – 2000 = 3000 X 2 = 6000.**

 **Crow Life Points: 2600 – 3000 X 2 = 6000 = 0000.**

The monsters on Zarc's field and Pendulum zone disappeared as the Duel ended. Zarc looked at his deck, before his eyes widen at seeing it glow light blue. Zarc took his deck out of his Duel Disk, before Zarc searched through his deck, before his eyes widen at seeing all of his Supreme King cards change to Supreme King Guardian monsters. Zarc looked at his new cards in awe, before he smiled and placed them back in his deactivated Duel Disk. Zarc then walks right to Crow, raises his right hand to lift Crow up. Crow looked at the hand, then at Zarc, smiling and accepting the hand as Zarc pulled up from the ground. "That was a good match, Crow, I really enjoy it very much." Zarc said to Crow, feeling satisfied about duelling and making him smile. "Yeah, you were also good as well, Zarc." Crow complimented, seeing Zarc reminded him of Yuya, along with his Duelling Style. "I hope we get to duel again at some point." Zarc said, wanting to enjoy more duels with smiles. "I look forward to that." Crow replied, hoping to duel Zarc again as well, seeing that Zarc was a kind person, just like Yuya.

Zarc then left Crow to go back to where he last left Celina on the rooftop. Zarc found Celina where he left her as usual: on the light blue couch, still not moving. "About time you got here." Celina said to Zarc with a look of impatience, even though she is glad Zarc won the match and now back with her. "I know you miss me too my little Celina" Zarc replied to Celina with a smile, before he kissed her on the forehead, making Celina blush at Zarc kissing her forehead. "Come on, it's time we left this place." Zarc said as he picked up Celina bridal style with his left hand on her back and his right hand under her legs, with Celina wrapping her arms around Zarc's shoulders. Zarc then created light blue dragon wings on his back and flew off into the air, ready to end this pointless revolution and bring smiles, with Celina enjoying the ride in Zarc's arms.

* * *

 **And done! Finally chapter 3 is done. Next chapter is where Zarc faces Jack. I'll see you guys later, because I'm close to finishing my Digidestined of Darkness story 1. Bye.**


End file.
